


A Snake´s Pet

by MaggYme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and More Angst, Breeding, Dominant Loki, F/M, Fingering, Halfblood Reader, Kidnapping, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Panic, Reader-Insert, See any other warnings inside in the notes, Sex, attempted breeding, dub con, it is explict so you kinda know what to expect, kinda a hostage situation, let me know if there is more to add, little crossover with the Sons of Anarchy Universe, not much though, penetrating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggYme/pseuds/MaggYme
Summary: Waking up in a dark room, you didn’t know how and why you got there. That changed when a door opened, and a tall figure stood in front of you.“Who are you? And Why am I here?”, you asked.“I am Loki. And you were chosen to bear my heirs.”, the man answered with a cold voice.Warnings: ANGST , ABO-Dynamics (others see in each chapter)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story is filled with angst!

You didn’t know how you had ended up in this situation. Because one second you had been on your way home from work and the other you suddenly sat in this dark and cold room. All your belongings (minus the clothing on your body) gone, leaving you without no way to call for help or defend yourself with. Not that you would be able to do so, because the only thing you knew was what you had seen on TV and in movies. At least you knew to aim for the crown-jewels.

_If my captors have any._

Your eyes had slowly gotten used to the darkness and you were at least able to guess the outlines of the room you were in and decided to take a closer look.

_I bet I am going to break my little toe._

Only a few minutes later, you had finished your look round. The room was barely three times three metres big with a metal door on one side and some kind of blanked on the other. Not knowing what else to do, you decided to sit down on that blanked to think.

_Are there cameras in here? No- then would there be some blinking lights, right? Where the FUCK am I goddammit._

Letting yourself slide down the wall, you let out a groan and your head rested on the top of your knees and you tried for everything that was precious to you to find a reason for a reason why you where where you were. But you couldn’t find any.

You were what could be a considered a grey mouse, people usually didn’t notice you and you weren’t dressing to impress or catch the interest of others. You worked as a cashier at a little local Mexican supermarket in a California (Oakland to be exact) and were born a half-blood, with your mother being an Omega and your father an Nonblood.  
Both of them died when you had been young and you had ended up living with your dead mother´s parents, who died when you had been only 18 years-old.

They had left you some money you used to pay the rent and study bills, though it wasn’t enough for you to live alone on it and so you had found the job with Mr and Mrs Alvarez, for minimum wage and one grocery shopping a week for free (for 40 dollars).  
You liked the old couple and they soon considered you somewhat family and had even introduced you to their son, who was the president of a Motorcycle Club.

_Was I captured because of him?_

If that had been some gang shit you hoped he would stay loyal to his promise and have your back.

_I really could need your help now!_

But of one thing you were pretty much certain: you being a half-blood couldn’t be the reason for you being there. You had neither presented as an Omega or Beta (very rarely your kind presented as an Alpha) nor did you have shown any sign that made you seen as one. Aside from slightly increased stamina and strength (and part of your looks) you had inherited NOTHING from your mother.   
Not that you wanted it otherwise, you liked being able to make your own decisions and not to turn into a horny breeding-machine every other time, ready to sleep with any Alpha that was close and interested in you.

_I can choose who I let into my bed. Damn I can’t imagine losing my virginity to just anyone._

Cold began to creep into your bones and you did the only logical thing, rolling yourself into a burrito and tried not to freak out. Knowing you couldn’t to in this situation, you tried to catch some sleep.

_Who knows when and if I can get any sleep later. Can´t do anything except freezing at the moment._

You must have dozen off, because the next thing you knew was a light blending you from the (former) closed door. Looking up, you realized someone was standing in the open door. He (or she) was tall and well trained, and even though you couldn’t see the persons eyes, you could feel them boring into you.   
A cold shiver ran up and down your spine with every passing second, your heartbeat increased, and you had to swallow a lump before you were able to speak.

“Who- who are you?”, you whispered, fear and panic latched into your voice.

“I am Loki and you had been chosen to bear me heirs.”, the shadow answered in a cold and reserved voice.

_What?_

“I-I don’t understand-“, you mumbled more to yourself than him.

“Of course not.”, he sighted like it was to be expected, like he thought you would be stupid, “You were chosen to be my Mate, so I may breed you and get heirs to follow on the throne.”

_Mate- Breeding- But-_

“But-“, you wanted to tell him they must have the wrong person, but a deep angry growl from the door shut you up.

_He is an Alpha. A strong one-_

“Did no one ever taught you to NOT speak back to an Alpha, Omega? Especially not to the one that is to become your Mate.”, he growled back.

“I am no Omega.”

“Of course not, that would have been to easy.”, he huffed under his breath and kept staring at you, “Then you have to learn how to be one. A perfect one. And you better learn fast!”

_What? ´Learn to be an Omega´, does that mean- what is he going to do?_

“I am tired of waiting.”, you hear him say, but you were in to much shock to react what caused the Alpha to growl at you again. But you still couldn’t move. Suddenly he stood in front of you, his face contorted in anger. His chest heaving and you feared he would hurt you- bad.

_When did he get here? How-_

“I said: I am tired of waiting. Are you going to stand up, or do I need to make you, Omega?”, his voice and eyes were so dark your blood ran cold and legs reacted on your own: within a second you stood in front of the Alpha, your back pressed against the cold wall, your eyes widened.

“Thought that much. I hope I don’t need to repeat myself again, do I?”

He hadn’t really finished the sentence, when you already were shaking your head to let him known there was no need to.

“Good. You will show me respect and only look at me or the floor, but under no circumstances at anybody else. Dou you understand?”

_YES._

You nodded.

“Come and stay close behind me.”, he ordered at the same time as he turned around and left the room.   
Quickly, you followed behind the Alpha: Head hanging low and your arms clutched around your own midsection in a protecting and reassuring manor. Your eyes cast on his heels, so you wouldn’t lose the man out of your sight. The floor was made out of white and golden marble, and the walls must be tall, for you heard your steps echoed through them.

_I bet this would be what Asgards floors must look like- wait- Asgard- Loki- I AM ON ASGARD! But whyyyyyyy?!_

Wonder and new panic settled in your stomach and head and you once again tried to figure out what that all could mean.

“Omega!”, the god and Alpha in front of you growled, and you fastened your steps, only to notice that he had stopped in front of a big door or gate that was guarded by soldiers on either side, though you only saw their boots.

The moment the door opened, the Alpha grabbed your wrist to guide you inside and though it wasn´t so strong it hurt you, you flinched back at the first second. The grip alone gave you an imagine on how strong he really was.  

_I really won´t stay a chance. I am totally at his mercy…_

“We are now in the royal wing. Not that you will ever see it again, for you are not allowed to and will not leave my chambers!”, he told you ,”You may look up now, for here won´t be anyone else than us.”

Slowly you did as he had told you, glad that you would be able to walk normal again. Though you knew it would be tense and probably hurt in the morning, and it already had cramped up, making you hiss in displeasure.

Not wanting to think about what could happen next, you let your eyes wander and awed at what you saw. The floor was made of dark wood with golden inlays, the high ceilings and designs reminded you of modern gothic. Huge windows bathed the halls with lights and the ceiling it self was painted to look like a real sky.

Unfortunately, it didn’t work for long. While the Alpha walked you through halls and up stairs until he stopped in front of a black and silver door you assumed would lead to his chambers.

Your breathing hitched your legs became weak, you felt like a panic attack was about to roll over you and you pleaded with your body to not faint.

On its own accord the door swung open and the Alpha pushed you inside. Wasn´t it for his grip you would have fallen over from the sudden movement.

Silver and green. That was the first thing your brain and eyes registered, before you made out furniture and the basic layout of this apartment.

_Looks like a damn suit of a seven-star hotel._

You stood in the middle of what could be considered a working area with a long table that was littered with books, feathers, scrolls and so on. Behind that, you noticed a living area with chairs, a table, bookshelves and other things. On the right of there was an alcove with a huge bed in it. Left to the living area were two doors, one opening up to a bath and the other to what you assumed would be a walk-in closet. The whole backwall was one huge windowfront that gave access to a balcony.

_At least I can try and keep distance between us once in a while. Maybe I can lock the bath-_

“You are allowed to roam the room on your own, though do not touch my stuff without permission. You will do as I say, when I say it. Now clean yourself up Omega, you reek of dungeon.”, with that he grabbed a book and disappeared onto the balcony.

 

* * *

To your surprise was the bath already prepared and steaming. The tube itself was big enough that four people would comfortable fit into it. It had the perfect temperature for you to just relax for a while and forget where you were. Your own apartment unfortunately only had a shower, so this was the first time in weeks that you could take a bath (last time you relaxed in a whirlpool of an waterpark a few months back).

You grabbed the soap laying next to the bathing tube, you began to clean up while trying to make sense of the whole situation.

_That all doesn’t make sense- Why did they bring me here? Why me? Why no Omega or other Wolfblood? Don´t they want risk their safety? Of course not. He is dangerous, and Omegas are rare. I am just the next best thing. Though I am sure I am not even that. Maybe there was just an opportunity and they took it._

You had just cleansed your hair, when you felt eyes burn into your back (for you had your back turned towards the door), and you knew the Alpha was standing there.

“Did I take to long, Alpha?”, you asked, your voice barely louder than a whisper, fearing his reaction.

“Are you clean?”

“Yes.”

“Then get dressed. Dinner was served, and I am hungry.”

“Yes Alpha.”, you answered before reaching for a towel to get dry. Standing up and turning around, you imagined the man still standing behind you, his eyes roaming over your body- over the body that was now his to use as he pleased for you wouldn’t be able to stop him. But you were mistaken; turning around there was no one standing and relieved rushed through your veins. It was short lived though, the second you wanted to reach for your clothing to get dressed you noticed it gone.

_Shit_

“Loki- Alpha?”, you called out, hoping you wouldn’t anger him like that.

“What?”, he snapped back.

“Is-is- Is there anything for me to wear? M-my clothes are gone.”

“There is a dress in the dressing room I think will suit you well. Now hurry up, I don’t like to be kept waiting!”

* * *

 

The room you entered was twice as big as the bath and filled to the brim with clothes. Shirts, trousers any kind of male clothing you could imagined was there. And that was were the problem laid: the only clothing there for you, were maybe ten dresses, no trousers, no underwear nothing. And they all were short. You barely wore dresses and if you did, only those reaching your knees and with a pair of shorts beneath. Green, silver and black were the ruling colours.   
The dress that the Alpha had chose for you was of a dark green colour and reminded you of a (longer) version of a baby-doll negligee. Like the undergarment, the top of the dress seemed to be slightly see-through.  
The cloth was soft on your skin and the dress itself fitted like a second skin, without feeling uncomfortable. Like you feared, the top was indeed see-through, only good thing was that it was less opaque than you first feared. Only one who knew the fabric of the top was that thin, would be able to make out what laid hidden beneath it, somehow you knew, the Alpha was well informed about that fact.

Pulling your wet hair back, you made your way towards the main room where you knew the Alpha was waiting for you, knowing there would was only the thin dress between him and your body.

With every step you felt more uncomfortable in your skin and you felt like fainting any moment, though you prayed you wouldn’t. Who knows, what the man that attacked and destroyed Manhattan would do to you. Conscious you would at least be able to say no- even though you knew it probably wouldn’t do much.

Arms hugging your own body to give yourself some comfort, you made your way towards the waiting Alpha. He was sitting at a table near the windows, his gaze roaming over your body, making you even more uncomfortable. His eyes lingered on your chest and his eyes grew darker and began glimmering.

_He knows I am naked beneath this._

“I see you found the dress I chose for you to wear. I have to admit- it suits you.”, he smiled, motioning for you to take a seat opposite to him. Averting your eyes, you sat down, your hands fumbling in your lap.

“I must admit. Odin chose a pretty Mate for me. Pretty for an unpresented half-blood that is. I would prefer a pure-blood Omega, but it looks like I have to make do.”, he appraised you while insulting you at the same time.  
His green eyes were almost black, and you were sure it was over anger of not becoming what he wished to.

“Sorry.”, you mumbled, his eyes keeping burning into you, while another growl left his throat.

“Eat. For I become tired and want to rest.”

 

* * *

As soon as the male was finished he stood up and motioned for you to do so as well, his eyes and posture telling you there was no room for an argument.

Your heartbeat increased again, and you dreaded what you knew would come now. You were sure he would start breeding with you and there was nothing you could do against it.

On shaking legs, you stepped closer to him, supressing to cry the tension your were feeling away.  
The air around him felt a colder than the rest of the room and shivers went up and down your spine; the cold making your nipples harden, making them very visible through the thin fabric.

Stepping behind you, the Alpha lowered his head to take a whiff of your scent. One of his hands rested on your hip, the other on your shoulder (very very close to your throat) snaked around your body in the front, making his forearm rest in the valley of your breasts. His arms pressed you against his chest, and the rumbles that left his body made yours vibrate as well. He sounded satisfied.

“You smell better than I thought you would. Devine. Of _*sniff*_ flowers and berries, very delicate. To bad you will never be in heat, for I wonder how you would smell then.  I am glad you don’t stink like half-bloods and Nonbloods usually do. _*sniff*_ ”, his nose moved over the area where the Mating-mark of half- and pure-bloods would be, his teeth scraping over your skin and you were sure he would mark you right then and there.

His laughter was dark, and your heartbeat stopped.

“I won´t mark you- yet.”, he chuckled against your neck and his hand moved from your shoulder to your jaw, holding your head in place.

“You fear me.”, he whispered against your skin, ”You are afraid of I can do to you. What I will do to you. I can smell it. Taste it on your skin. You are right to feel this way. I can do things you can´t and do not want to imagine. But if you do as I say, you will not need to fear too see those happening; for if you bear heirs, I will treat you as well as any good pet wished to be treated. I say get up, you will. If I tell you to sleep, you will sleep and if I tell you to undress, you will do as told. Like any good Omega would.”

“Yes, Alpha.”, you whispered your answer and you felt his other hand moving over your stomach, your legs towards your inner thighs.  
Your muscles tensed under this unwanted and unknown feeling.  
His hands rested on top of the fabric and you knew it was only a question of time when he would make his way beneath it and onto your skin.

“I wonder if your skin is really as soft as it feels through your dress.”, he groaned against your neck, and another shiver went up your spine, “You will undress and lay down in the bed while I will take a bath on my own. Don´t fret, I won’t be gone for long.”

After another lick over your skin he left for the bath, already stripping of his clothing.  
The moment he stepped into the bathroom, you turned towards the bed and began walking.

_Maybe I could not do as told. Who am I kidding- he will just rip the dress apart and be angry for defying him._

Not wanting to anger him on your first evening with him, you stripped down the thin dress and hurried to get under the blankets.  
They were made of silk and fell smoothly around your naked body. Leaving nothing for the man’s imagination.   
You laid down furthest away from the bath and turned your back towards it. Soon silent sobs shook your body. Though you supressed them quick, not wanting to give the man any satisfaction to pull out of your fear.

Soft steps alerted you to the approaching Alpha and you braced yourself for what was coming.  
The mattress dipped behind you and your muscles tensed again for a second.

“I see you took my warning to heart and did as you told. Good.”, he rumbled proudly.

One of his hands moving from the back of your head, over your sides to your ass and then towards your thighs. Carefully not to touch any area that would be considered not proper or sexual.

_He is playing with me_

“What a well-behaved little Omega I have laying in my bed. Let´s see if it stays like that.”, he chuckled darkly, “Why don’t you come closer to your Alpha? I promise I won´t bite- not too hard at least.”

Taking in a deep breath, you scooted closer to the man behind you, until your ass touched his midsection, with only the thin fabric between the two of you.

At once, his arm snaked around your midsection, pulling your closer to him. So close in fact that you felt his member pressed against your ass and to your relieve: it was soft.

“You thought I would start breeding you today, weren’t you? Though it is your luck you are not ready to receive yet. But you will be- soon. So rest, for when you are you will need all the strength and endurance your weak body has.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, abo-dynamics, asshole Loki, “foreplay”

_Soon? How soon is soon? How long was I unconscious down there…_

No real sleep found you that night. Between the thoughts circling your mind and the naked man behind you, you were too distracted.  
He on the other hand, was sleeping like a baby; moving once in a while changing the way his arm rested around your body.

But sleep must have finally found its way to you, because the next thing you knew was a soft breeze was kissing your skin and rays of sunlight tickled your face.

_Was it all just a dream? Maybe it was just a dream. Please let it be just a dream._

Then you noticed the soft fabric on your skin and you realized it hadn’t been a dream: You never slept naked and you were not owning any silken sheets.

At once you were aware of your surroundings and the fact that your back and half of your ass were exposed and your breasts were only barely covered by your arms.

_Where is Loki?_

With still tired eyes you looked around the suit in panic.

_What happened while I slept. How much did he see?_

“Finally awaken I see. Say, do you always sleep this long into the day, Omega?”, the Alpha´s voice sounded from the little reading area in the corner, making you jerk together in surprise and fear.

“No-“

“Then why did you do it today? Am I that boring that you rather sleep away the whole day?”, he asked, a hitch in his voice.

“I didn’t sleep well last night.”, you answered truthful, hoping he wouldn’t demand a reason.

“I will need to tire you out tonight then, don’t I?”, he chuckled with a sinister look in his eyes.

“It won´t happen again.”, you promised, though you knew it was an empty one.

“It better not. Next time I might decide to wake you up instead of enjoying the view.”, he grinned, his eyes wandering over your body, “Get up and ready. Lunch will be served soon and I will not allow anyone to see what is only mine to see. You may wear another one of the other dresses. I already chose one I think will suit your well. Now hurry- and leave the covers on the bed. We don’t want to get them dirty, do we?”

He looked down back at the book he was reading, and you did as told. As quick as possible you ran towards the dressing room, your hands covering your chest and intimate area, hoping the Alpha wouldn’t look at you, though you knew he would see you sooner than later naked. You only wanted as much decency as long as possible.

Stepping in the wardrobe your eyes immediately fell on a light green dress that looked like a “sexy Halloween” version of the famous Marilyn Monroe one. It only barely covered your ass while it exposed almost your whole front (in a suggestive manor). It again fitted like a second skin, though this time you felt even more uncomfortable then the last one. Because should you lean forward (only slightly) your most intimate private area would be on full display to anyone standing behind you and you knew the Alpha will be well aware of that.

_Maybe there are some panties hidden somewhere? Who am I kidding, there wont be any- why making it harder and more complicated to access._

Trying to pull the dress at least a few millimetres lower than it was supposed to be, you entered the main-room, only to make a sharp turn into the bath.

He hadn’t been alone, and his words were still ringing in your ears:´I don’t want anyone to see what is only mine to see.´

Looking into the mirror, you noticed your tired and pale face and your morning hair.

_Better tame that. Don’t think HE would like my hair like that._

Grabbing one of the golden brushes, you tried to untangle your hair without ripping out too much, but it wasn’t as easy as you hoped. Your hair was such a mess that you believed you had gotten bold when you finally won the battle against it.

Hearing the door to the apartment close, you decided it was time to face the music (or Alpha) and return to the main-room.

“Why did you hide Omega?”, he asked you as soon as he noticed your presence.

“You told me to not look at anyone, nor that you want anyone to see me- and my hair was a mess.”, you answered thought the last part was only a whisper.

“It did. Though it would have made my day easier if you hadn’t hide. For now I have to rely the information. The kitchen asked if you have any allergies, so they can keep that in mind preparing our meals.”, he told you with an annoyed look on his face.

“I- no- Not that I am aware of any. Though I don’t like fish or crabs and things like that, or algae for that matter.”, you mumbled, for the kitchen had prepared fish for lunch.

“That was not my question, but I will let it slide. Though it is unfortunate. Fish was served.”, he sighted and it sounded somehow sincere, though it could easily only your imagination.

“I-I can just eat the side dishes or vegetables. I am sorry.”, you answered, glancing over to the served food.

“Then sit down and eat. The dress is suiting you well, again. I have to admit my colours are fitting you.”

“Thank you, Alpha.”, you smiled, and a blush crept on your face- no one ever complimented on how good you looked.

“You don’t look like you like them though.”, he concluded with squinting eyes.

“I- I usually don’t wear dresses, especially not ones this short. None the less without anything beneath it. They feel good on my skin and they look great. I am just not used to them.”, you explained, hoping it would calm the man down and you wouldn’t get into trouble for not liking something he was providing you. You didn’t want him to think you were ungrateful.

“I see.”, he whispered, his eyes looking like an important though just crossed his mind.

You had sat down by that moment and only ate the side dish like you had said. No word was said between the two of you and the man didn’t even look at you once. That was until a knock sounded from the door again.

“What?”, the Alpha growled, angry about being disturbed. His tone so malice it send shivers of fear through your body.

“I am here to serve the dessert, Sir-“, a meek voice answered.

“Remember what I told you.”, the man told you and you immediately looked out of the window and over the sea, “You may enter!”

At once, you heard the door swung open and someone walking towards the table.

“Was everything to your delight? Kitchen prepared chocolate ice cream for dessert.”, the servant spoke.

“For me, yes. Though the kitchen might not prepare any seafoods from now on.”, the god demanded in an icy voice.

“Of course, Sir. Does the Lady have an allergy against them? If I may ask.”

“She does not. Nor is she aware of any at all.”, the Alpha growled.

“I apologise Sir.”, and with that, the man grabbed the used dishes and left. You didn’t really spend attention, after the first time he had called you ´Lady´ though, no one had ever spoken to you in such a manor.

“You seem to be in thoughts. Tell me and then eat your ice cream before it melts.”

_Why do you even care?_

“I am- just. Did he just call me ´Lady´?”, you asked the Alpha shyly and it seemed to amuse and confuse the man in question at the same time.

“Of course, he did. You are about to carry heirs to the throne of Asgard. It would be treason if he had addressed you as anything else. Even though you are only an unpresented half-blood and usually wouldn’t be considered worthy of that title.”, the man stated in a matter of fact, once again remembering you how far away from his standards you are.

Delicious. That was the word that sprung to your mind tasting the ice cream. So delicious that you couldn’t supress the little moan that left your throat.

Too late did you notice what you had just done, and you looked at the Alpha in front of you with huge eyes. Something had changed in him: his eyes suddenly had gone dark and his lips pressed into a thin line.

_Shit. What have I done now?_

His own dessert forgotten, the god stood up and stalked the few steps to your side. Within a split second he had lifted you up to your feet. Your eyes widened in fear when one of his hands reached for your head and you were sure he would strangle you right then and there.

But neither a blow nor a strangling came. His hand grabbed the back of your head, holding you in place.  
His eyes were burning with some unknown desire and you hoped it wasn’t his desire to kill you- slowly.

His chest rumbled, and a warm growl left his throat. His free hand moved to grab a strand of your hair, pulling it closer to him, talking in deep breaths of your scent.

_What is he doing? What is going on?_

Another rumble escaped him, and he pulled you closer to his body, the hair from your hair moving down your body to your ass- where it stayed. Being pressed against his body you were able to feel his hard member press against your stomach.

He _He is hard. I thought he wanted to help. What happened all of the sudden?_

His nose brushed through your hair towards the crook of your neck where Wolfbloods and presented half-bloods had their scenting gland.

“Such a divine smell, Omega-“, he growled against your skin, his lips and teeth brushing over it.  
His hand found its way beneath the short cloth covering your ass, giving your cheek a tight squeeze.  
Startled you opened your mouth, that at once was attacked by the Alpha´s. Suddenly his teeth bit down on your lower lip, drawing drops of blood that was immediately licked away.

With only one hand (the one on your ass), the alpha lifted you up and carried you to the bed. All the while nibbling at your throat.

_Please don’t tell me his rut started- Pleeeeaaase…_

Out of fear of falling and reflex you had wrapped your legs around his waist, resulting in a deep growl of satisfaction from the Alpha. The dress scrunched up over your waist.

Only with a few strides, the two of you had reached the bed and he gently laid you down right at the edge of the matrass, himself standing between your legs, both of his hands still connected with your body.

He looked at you with hungry eyes, and within a few seconds his clothes were gone, giving you THE look at his body:  
His body was muscular, not one gram of fat too much on it. Due to the fact he was standing between your legs, you were able to see his member that was twitching with every single heartbeat that went through his body. The veins painfully visible and the tip already glittering.

_He is HUGE. No way he will fit. He is going to rip me apart!_

The Alpha´s eyes became darker and darker with every passing second he stared down at you. Slowly- he climbed on top of you, one hand again holding your hip in place, the other reaching for your right breast, his thumb brushing over the fabric hidden nipple. Taking both straps in one hand, he ripped the top apart, freeing your chest and bringing it to a full display.

His mouth once again found the side of your neck, his black locks tickling your shoulders and chest, while his hand played with your breasts. His dick was now literally resting on your stomach, pulsing and twitching like it did.

So distracted by his kisses (fearing he was about to mark you) and his hand massaging your breast, you noticed the hand too late that was lifting the bottom of the dress up. Only did you realize what had happened, when you felt the burning hot skin of his penis connect with your innocent one.  
Until that moment you had felt insecure and afraid of what was about to happen. Now you were in a full end panic: You forgot how to breath properly and soon your vision turned blurry.  
You noticed his teeth scratching over your skin and your heart stopped. Everything went black.

_That’s it-_


	3. Chapter 3

Silk. That was the first thing you felt. Then warmth and then panic.

What happened while you were unconscious?

Did he take advantage of you in that situation?

And if he did, what did he do and where was he now?

Trying to figure out what happened to you, you concentrated on every single part of your body, checking for any injuries or pain. But apart from your breasts and asscheeks (where he had grabbed you) nothing felt different or used.

Slowly you moved your limps and noticed the ripped apart dress had disappeared and you were once again naked under the thin silken blanket.

_I am naked- where is he?_

Listening into the room, you tried to figure out where the Alpha was at, but you couldn’t hear anything and so you were contemplating if it was smart for you to get up. Because you didn’t hear anything, you decided it would be at least alright to sit up and look around.

Pulling the sheets around your body, you sat up and cast your eyes around the room. It was empty. He had left you alone.

Not believing your luck, you scooted to the edge of the bed (pulling the sheets with him), still looking for a hint of him just hiding and testing you.

_Is he really not here?_

“Loki- Alpha?!”, you called out, but no answer came.

Finally, your eyes fell on a stool standing next to the bed, a letter and dressing gown draped on it.  
And you knew, he wanted you to wear the gown.   
Leaning forward, you grabbed the letter and opened it. It was written in the most beautiful handwriting you had ever seen.

_Wow, how beautiful._

_**Omega,** _

_**I have to attend a meeting with Odin and therefore I will not be there when you wake up.  
** _

_**I will be back before dawn and you will make yourself presenable** _

_**You may choose the dress on your own.** _

_**~Your Alpha** _

_Back before dawn, I wonder how late it is._

Dressed in the offered gown, you made your way to the balcony to take a look at the stand of the sun. You had no watch or clock to read the time, so the sun had to make suffice. It wasn´t that you knew how to read it. You only knew where it would go down, so the closer she would be to that point, the later in the day it was.

For the first time since your time back on earth, you felt relaxation feeling the sun on your skin and the wind in your hair. But the sun was already on her way down, so you knew you had no time to waste with standing where you stood and better get ready for the man before he returns.

_How long was I out? A day? More? Less?_

Stepping into the bathroom, your eyes immediately found the phials standing next to the tube.

_Those are new._

They had different colours and seem to be made of glass or Chrystal. Taking a sky-blue one into your hand, you saw an intricate writing stating it contains “shaving cream” and another one said “conditioner”.  Then there was the expensive looking razor, that looked one on one like the one you had at home, only ten times more valuable.

While the tube filled with water (incredible fast), you walked around the room to take a better look at the room and its interior. You found a hidden shower, overlooking the city and sea beneath. Only safety given by a railing that reached your waist, for the god on the other hand it would barely be higher than his hip.

“This look so much like a high-end hotel. I just wished it really were a hotel and I won a stay here.”, you mumbled to your self with a sigh, “But life isn’t fair.”

Turning back to the steaming tub, you shred the gown and sunk into the waiting water.

Tingling and prickling sensation went through your skin where it connected with said water and you literally felt the dirt and sweat disconnect from your body.

Taking in a deep breath, you submerged under the water, enjoying the feeling the bubbles filled with your breath left on your skin after letting them out. And wasn’t it for your need to breath oxygen, you would have stayed like that a lot longer than you did. Slowly your head breached the surface again and you pulled the hair out of your face. Your eyes still closed.

Slowly and carefully you cleaned yourself up, before leaving the conditioner in your hair to do its magic and preparing the shaving cream.

“Better shave as much as possible.”

Starting with your armpits, you moved to your legs and after another minute or two of contemplating you shaved your pubic hair as well. It turned out to be slightly more difficult than you had first thought, but you finally succeeded without castrating yourself with a lady´s razor.  
Finally finished you cleansed out your hair and got out of the tube to dry up and getting dressed. The towel secured around your body, you walked into the dressing room and looked through the dresses, trying to find one you would want to wear. Your decision fell on a black and dark green one that left your shoulders bare and almost reached your knees.  
Pulling it over your head and fastened you felt comfortable dressed, for the first time in days.

Standing in front of the mirror, you turned around over and over again. You hoped the Alpha would be satisfied with your choice, or at least ok with it. After what had just happened you feared waking his wrath even more than before. Not knowing what had happened after your world went black left a hot stone at the pit of your stomach. It was best not to think about that.

“Why did I know you would choose that particular dress?”, the Alpha´s voice made you spun around in surprise, so you stumbled over your own feet and into the mirror behind you. Eyes wide with fear and shock over his sudden appearance, you looked at him with a hammering heart in your chest.

An amused look was on his face, as he took one step after the other closer to you, his eyes roaming up and down to take in how you looked.  
He towered over you and leaned down to breath in your scent, only to frown.

“You will not use that again. The smell doesn’t suit you.”, he growled.

“Yes, Alpha.”, you whispered, lowering your head.

“I will send for another one.”, he said tired.  
His hands began to caress the naked skin of your arms, shoulders and neck.

“I see you found the other things I ordered for you. Tell me, how much did you shave?”, he whispered into your ear, his hot breath and lips brushing over your skin, “Tell me-“

“I shaved everything, Alpha.”, you answered between gulps of nervousness.

“Everything, mhm?”, he mumbled, both of his hands moving down the sides of your body to the hem of your dress.   
Cold shivers and goose-bumps followed them, and you closed your eyes, not wanting to see the look in the man´s eyes.  
You felt the hem of your dress being lifted up to your navel, leaving everything beneath it bare and on display for the Alpha to be examined.

Shaking breaths left your lungs and you stopped breathing at all when you felt his fingers brush over the now smooth skin between your legs.

“Mhm. Very soft indeed. Well done, Omega. Though I am not alright with your choice of dressing I will let allow you to keep wearing it, for dinner will be served soon and I believe you are hungry after sleeping a whole day.”, he whispered in a generous voice.

_I was out a whole day? Why? How?_

Looking into his eyes, you noticed the same dark glimmer as the day prior and you feared it will happen again. He stood in front of you, his hands still holding the rock of your dress up, while his nose scraped over your neck, doing nothing else than to breath in your scent.

Minutes, you stood like that, his tongue licking over your skin once in a while.

“Now come. Dinner will be served any moment.”, he stated, finally releasing the dress before pulling you after him to the balcony and you let out a breath of relieve. At once you feared he would be insulted by it and you waited for his reaction, that didn’t came. If he hadn’t heard you or chose to ignore you, you didn’t know and you didn’t care at that moment.

“You will join me here until the dinner is served.”, he let you know, caging your body between his, his arms and the railing.

There you stood looking out of the sea, the Alpha´s body behind you and the railing uncomfortable pressing into your stomach. The only way to make it stop would be to lean into the Alpha´s chest, but you didn’t want him to give him that satisfaction. With no choice in what will happen to you and when it will happen, you saw these little things as the only way to have your own will. Even though you knew he could take that away from you with a slight tuck of his arm. He was just too strong.

The view was even more astonishing than during the day. A beautifully colourful sunset met the horizon and stars and aurora borealis danced in the sky above it. Wasn’t it for whole situation, it could have been considered a purely romantic (or cheesy) setting.

_What is his plan? Why are we standing here like this?_

The sun was only a small line at the horizon, when his head moved down towards the crook of your neck (one of his favourite spots, you realized), his nose and lips scratching your skin as usual. In the short time you had with him, you must have gotten used to this, because neither fear nor any real reaction came from your body.

A satisfied rumble left his throat, making your skin vibrate and sending an unknown feeling down your spine.

It wasn’t a bad feeling, you just had never felt it before.

The Alpha must have felt the reaction of you, because began to spend that area attention, by nibbling, sucking and gently biting down on that spot, trying to coax another reaction from you.

And he succeeded.

Shivers went up and down your spine and goose-bumps covered your skin.  
His hands released the railing and found their new place on your hips (his arms crossed in front of you), pulling you closer to his body. All the while continuing his assault on your neck.

Your body began to react to the attention it received: your breathing hitched and heartbeat increased. You felt your nipples hardened and you realized what was going on.

Panic bolted through your body. He was trying to arouse you, to make your body ready for his.

_He is going to start breeding me._

Pictures of him breeding you against the railing, him thrusting in and out of you, entered your mind and for the very first time- you tried to get away. Even though it was more out of reflex than out of thinking. But his hold on you didn’t falter, it only became stronger and you were only able to pull away your head. Resulting in an unhappy and very angry sounding growl.

“Stop moving. STOP!”, he growled, biting down on your earlobe and you did as told at once.

“Alpha-“, you whined.

You wanted to ask him to stop. To not do that then and there.

“What?!”

“Please- If you are going to-please not like that.”, you pleaded with tears gathering in your eyes and a sob caught in your throat, “I know I can´t fight you. That I can´t leave or stay any chance against you. I can only plead with you: Please, do not breed me like this!”

“What a smart Omega you are. But tell me: why not? I am curious. Is it the view? Answer me!”, he growled.

“No. I- I have not- never-“, you took in a deep breath of air after another sob,” I am still a virgin. -Please.”

Sobs shook your body as you waited for his answer.

“How interesting. But it matters not. I will breed you and you will bears heirs to the throne.”, he told you, his lips returning to their attack and his embrace got softer again.

“But I will not breed you here. Claiming one for the first time is an honour, even though you are only a half-blood. I can already smell you. Tomorrow or the day after you will be ready to conceive. I will wait until then to claim you. We will wait here until dinner is served. You will need every bit of strength you can get, so eat plenty.”, the Alpha ordered you, his lips moving to the other side of your neck and his dark locks tickling your shoulders.

_Tomorrow or the day after, at least I now know when it will happen._

You were about to shiver from cold, when a knock sounded from the door and a servant entered bringing food. Only then did the god stop his attack on your neck, but not without gently biting down on it.

A hot wave surged through your body at that, a feeling you had never felt before.

_What was that? Why did my body react like this?_

“Come. Dinner is served.”, he chuckled. He had noticed your bodies reaction.

Much more gentle than usual, did he guide you to the table were the food was served. The plates were filled with roasted beef and vegetables. A bowl contained a salat, and a little carafe contained dressing.

It smelled delicious and your stomach rumbled in response, making the god on the other side chuckle.

“Someone is hungry. Tell me, how long did you sleep? For I was not able to wake you up in the morning.”, he smirked.

“I-until the late afternoon, Alpha. I was awake for about two hours when you returned.”, you answered truthfully and ashamed at the same time.

“Mhm.”, he just hummed, his eyes glazing over for a second.

Both of you stayed silent during the dinner. The urge to ask him what had happened circling in your mind at the same time.

“What is on your mind?”, he suddenly asked, though sounding disinterested.

“What happened after I lost consciousness?”, you asked timidly, fearing his answer.

“What do you think happened?”, he asked back, a dark and sinister smile on his face.

“I-I don’t know, maybe-“

“Maybe what, Omega?”, he almost growled before laughing out loud.

“You though I bred with you, didn’t you? Oooh trust me, there was nothing I wanted to do more that moment. Your small body laying beneath me at my mercy. I would have taken you then and there. But where is the fun when you can not response to what I would be doing to you? No scream or shout would have left your throat. No moan, like the little one you presented during the dinner. It wouldn’t have been as satisfying as I wanted it to be. So I had to take care of myself with you in front of me.”

_Hehe_ _He- he jerked off to me? But at least he didn’t took me…_

Silence once again hung over the table. Only the sound of silverware on dishes sounded and you didn’t knew if you liked it more than the times the Alpha would insult you or simply spoke with you.

“You are awfully quiet, Omega. Don’t fret. I promise you will be as much satisfied when I will be finished with you as I will be. And maybe I will even be gentle.”, he told you with a sheepish smile.

You gulped, a shiver crawling down your spine. A shiver of fear and want at the same time.

Why were you feeling want and need?

_What is going on? Why am I feeling want? Is he using his magic to feel this way?_

“No. I do not, Omega. But how interesting that you are experiencing right now.”, the man mused, before once again laughing about your shocked and dumb folded look.

“When we are finished with dinner, you will undress and wait for me laying in bed. I will wash up and get myself ready. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Good. You are such a good Alpha, like a well-trained pet.”

This evening, there was no dinner served and you wouldn’t have been able to eat it. Because the fact the god was able to read your mind, had loose you any appetite you had at that moment.

Snapping with one of his fingers, the food and dishes were gone and the two of you got up.

“Now, do as I said.”, and with that, the Alpha disappeared into the joined bathroom.

Without thinking, you stepped towards the bed, already opening your dress and the moment you reached the bed, it fell to the floor.

Pulling back the green silk, you slipped onto the bed and pulled the cover over your body, to protect yourself from the cold air.

You hear the distinct sound of a running shower and you knew it wouldn’t take long for him to join you.

“Tomorrow or the day after. Ander here I was proud of being unlike my mother. To be able to decide on my own when, where and with whom it will happen.”, you sighted to yourself, barely louder than a whisper, fearing the Alpha would listen to your thoughts again.

The shower stopped and only seconds later he emerged from the bathroom, a towel secured around his waist and drops of water cascading down his hair and torso.

Magically the lights behind him dimmed down, resulting in a soft spotlight being cast on the bed when he stopped at its foot.

His eyes were directly looking into yours, and yours into his. It was a weird moment, but unlike the other times it didn’t bother you (at least you didn’t felt panic) and you were calm. If it was because you knew when IT will happen, or the fact you had gotten used to him looking at you like that you didn’t know.

The only thing on your mind now was the thought of how you will be after IT happened. Will you be ok with yourself? Will you hate yourself? Will you be disgusted with yourself?

You prayed you would still have the will to life afterwards, to let it happen all over again until you would be pregnant with the man´s child. And then there was the fear of what will happen with you then: would you end up in a cell again? Or would you be staying with him, so he can have an eye on you.

All these things went through your mind at once, and so you didn’t realize he had a weird look on his face. The towel still around his hip, he crawled over you, only to lay down next to you and pulled you against his chest.

“Sleep Omega. You will need it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, abo-dynamics, asshole Loki, Heat, SMUT, I am sorry if I missed warnings. PLEASE tell me so I can change that!

Hot and weird. That was what how you felt when you woke up the next morning. It felt like Asgard had turned into a desert over night without any warning.

But the heat wasn’t coming from the outside, no, but from your inside.

_Am I having a fever? I don’t feel ill otherwise._

Opening your eyes, you noticed that once again you were alone. Trying to figure out if you really were ill, you looked down your body to check how pale you were. But you weren’t. your skin was exactly the colour it should be, and yet it felt like it was burning.

You had never felt like this before and so you decided to take a look into the mirror.

Wobbly was the only way to describe your walk at that moment, and you knew, should anything lay in your path you would stumble to the floor. You felt drunk. That was the most fitting description you realized.

Finally reaching the sink (to stabilize yourself) you looked up to realize : nothing was amiss. Everything was how it should be. Your body was neither reddish nor pale; hell the way you were feeling, you wouldn’t have been surprised if you had turned purple or green all of the sudden.

_Maybe cooling off my body will help. Better not a bath, don’t want to accidentally drown._

Carefully (so you didn’t accidentally fell into the tub) you made your way towards the hidden shower you had found the day prior.

As soon as the water started falling you stepped beneath the stream, hoping the almost freezing water would ease your discomfort.  
And it did- for the first part. But all of the sudden you remembered the Alpha had taken a shower the evening prior and wave of heat pulsed through your body, making you groan.  
No matter what you tried, your mind refused to leave the memory of the wet Alpha behind and heatwave after heatwave went through your body and with every wave it became more and more uncomfortable.

_At least the water helps a bit. What is going on with me? STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!_

You didn’t knew how long you had sit there beneath the spray of cold water, when your body registered someone was closing up on you before your mind did. Through the curtain of water you saw the Alpha standing next to the shower, looking down at you.  
His chest was heaving with deep breaths and you were sure he was angry with you for not asking to use the shower.

“Alpha-“, you groaned, “I am sorry. I just feel sooo hot.”

Neither his statue nor the way he behaved changed.

“I am sorry Alpha. Please-“, you cried, another wave of burning heat scorched through your veins.  
Closing your eyes you let your head fall, not enough strength to do anything right now.

His shadow cast over you and the rain stopped, making your groan in displeasure. It had only helped a bit, but that had been enough for the moment.

“Don´t!”, was the Alpha´s growling reply and you insides pulled together upon hearing his deep voice.

Slowly (like you were half asleep) you looked up and what you saw made your blood run cold. Only this time- in a good way. Your hands reached for him on their own accord when your mind registered his blown pupils and the longing look of the man, and the tent in his pants.

“Omega!”, he growled, getting on his knees in front of you. His hands reaching towards your hair and face, his head and nose following suit. As usual his nose found its way to the crook of your neck, taking in deep breaths.

“So sweet Omega. Such a sweet smell you have. Making me go all hot and hungry.”, he breathed against your skin, “If I wouldn’t know better I would think you were an real Omega in heat. Such a gorgeous heat-scent. Almost makes me go into an early rut.”

_Heat? Rut? It can´t be. I never had one. I never presented-_

Your mind tried to fight, but your instincts and blood were stronger and so you leaned towards the Alpha, all of the sudden yearning for his touch.

“Alpha, please-“ _Help me_

Like he had been reading your mind again, he embraced and lifted you up into his arms. A second later he was walking the two of you to back into the main room.  
He marched you straight to his bed, the air cooling your wet skin. The little rivers feeling like icy veins on your skin.

Before you had registered that you had left the bath, he had already laid you down on the soft covers, he stood between your legs-his hungry eyes roaming over your quivering body.  
A ripping sound reached your ears, when the Alpha got undressed, not caring if his clothing would survive the moment. His mind had other priorities at that moment: you laying naked on his bed, smelling most delicious and in the middle of an heat. A heat he thought you wouldn’t be able to have.  
His body was tense. His breathing low and rigid.

“Omega.”, he growled, licking his lips and by the time he was finally undressed, his body was glittering with sweat and water from the shower.  
Only seeing him like this, rushed heat and wetness to between your legs.  
Your body wanted him like air to breath, and your mind was to weak and overwhelmed by hormones to even think about fighting.  
Your eyes had closed for only a second, but when you opened them again, the Alpha was on top of you, his hands on either side of your body and his dick twitching and pulsing against your lower abdomen.

Sensations you had never felt before washed once against through you and you forgot how to breath for a second.  
His usually green eyes burned black and red. His body wasn’t hot but cold. His breath neither of the two.

His lips crashed onto yours, his teeth biting down demanding entrance. A light moan rumbled in your throat and once against moved your hands to touch the Alpha´s skin.

His muscles tensed under your touch and his lips moved down your throat, gently biting down to leave soft marks. One of his hands moved to cup your breast and play with your nipples. Another moan left your lips and more and more heat gathered between your legs with every passing second.  
His hand moved down your body, brushing over your sides and thighs to part your lower lips, coaxing a moan from you.

At once, his fingers brushed over your sensitive nub, sending a jolt of pleasure through your veins. His chest rumbled satisfied about your reaction to his teasing.

“Such beautiful noise you make. Let me hear more of it.”, the Alpha ordered, biting down on your breast, making you give him exactly what he had demanded.

His mouth moved to your other breast at the same time as two of his fingers brushed inside you, making you cry out in surprise.

“You can’t imagine how much I just want to slam into you. How much I just want to burry my dick inside your tight pussy.”, he moaned , looking straight into your eyes; his fingers moving in and out of you.

“You are lucky I am not in a full rut right now, or I would just do as I please.”

You didn’t care what he told you, your instincts had taken over and you groaned when his fingers left your body. Only to be licked clean by the god.

“You taste so good. I can´t wait to taste more of you. But for now I want to feel you.”, and with that the Alpha turned your body (so laid on your stomach). His lips placed kisses along your spine, before he told you to get on your knees and hands; what you immediately did.

One of his hands clutched your hip, while the other moved behind you and you knew he was about to guide his shaft into your awaiting folds.

“This will hurt, Omega. But I promise you will like it.”, he breathed against your back.

With one swift move his dick brushed inside of you, breaking your thin barrier on its way.  
Tears sprung to your eyes and your eyes weren’t able any more to hold you up right. Pain rolled through you and sobs left your throat.

For a few seconds your mind was clear again and the weight on what was happening crushed down on you at once. He was taking you from behind, to breed you and make you pregnant with this children. This would only be the first time of many and you felt sick remembering you had asked him to help you. You had succumbed to your primal side.

But as quick your mind had become cleat as quick he was taken over again. The feeling of him being inside of you clouded your mind and only the sobs resulted by the pain of him taken your maidenhood left your throat.

“Sh. Omega. Don’t cry.”, he whispered, one of his hands brushing over your lower back in a comforting manner and you were glad he left your body adjust to his (huge) size.

He began moving in and out of you with slow strokes, each and every one hurting. Then he began to move faster and soon the pain subdued and pleasure took its place.

Suddenly one of his hands gripped the hair of the back of your head in a grip (like a cat would do with its kitten) and pulled you up towards him.

His other hand moved around your front to your throat.

Only on your knees, your body was hold upright by the Alpha´s strength , all the while keeping pounding into you. His lips against your neck were sucking marks into your skin.

Within seconds on this position, you felt a hot know form inside your lower belly and more and more moans left your throat. Your breathing became erratic and a tickling feeling went along your spine. Soon you weren’t able anymore to hold your body upright on your own, but instead of holding you up, the Alpha let you back down on your stomach, his chest pressing against your back. All the while slamming in and out of you.

This new position made him hit your sweetspot with every single thrust and within seconds stars overtook your vision and the knot broke.  
Uncontrollably hot spasms shook your body and you felt your inner walls clench around the Alpha´s dick.

His thrusts became more and more erratic and stronger until, after one especially deep thrust, his knot inflated to look him into you. You felt his hot seed pumped into you and his teeth sunk into the flesh of your shoulder, drawing blood.

And with your instincts satisfied, your mind began to clear up once again, making you feel tired and numb.

He laid down on his side (pulling you with him), he engulfed you into a gentle embrace, his lips brushing over your ear.

“Rest now Omega, for this was only the first time of many.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, abo-dynamics, asshole Loki, Heat, mention of immense pain,

Your muscles were stiff when you woke up. They ached with every little move you did. Your eyes were heavy and burned from tears you must have shed while sleeping.

Just like the two days prior, you woke up alone and once again you were glad about it.

Your skin felt still heated (but not as the day prior) and you wondered where it had come from and how this day would end for you.

_At least he isn’t already waiting to take me once more. Where is he, though?_

You were barely able to move on your own without wincing and flinching and the moment you had managed to sit upright, you felt something wet flow out of you and you knew exactly what it was.

_His seed-ugrh_

Nausea hit you for a second when the smell of the remains of the previous night reached your nose and you thought you would have to puke.

“I see you are awakened.”, the Alpha called form the entrance of the balcony. His voice soft and exhausted, “How are you feeling, Omega?”

_Huh?_

“I am – tired and my body is aching, Alpha.”, you answered truthfully, your voice shaking.

“I thought that would happen. Your heat subdued a bit. It should be easier for you today. A hot bath should relax your muscles.”, he stated.

“I- I can´t move. My legs are weak and stiff.”, you mumbled, after you tried to stand up.

“I shall help you then. If you let me.”

_Is he really asking for my consent? That’s new-_

“I already have a bath prepared. It is your decision.”. he told you with a sincere look on his face.

_Why is he like this all the sudden? What is his plan? But I really need to clean up._

You contemplated on what to do; his sudden careful behaviour made you suspicious, and you didn’t want to get played or tricked by him.

_But why should he do that? Why leave me alone and help me to heal. He could just take what he wants._

“I promise I have nothing bad in mind.”, he promised, his voice sounding slightly hurt.

_A bath would do good right now._

“Tell me what you want Omega.”

“I- I would love to take a bath, Alpha.”, you whispered, your eyes not leaving his to watch his reaction.

With deliberate steps he walked closer to you, like one would do with a frightened animal. Confusing you even more.   
Carefully he lifted you up bridal-style, not once glancing down on your naked body. His skin and clothing were soft against your sensitive one and you felt a warm wave rush through your veins and you sighted.

_Not again._

The grip the Alpha had you in got harder for a second and you saw his jaw clench. His eyes one again glimmered red and you were sure he had stopped breathing for a moment.  
If you wouldn’t know it better, you thought he was fighting an inner battle for control.

A sharp pain ripped through your lower body and you felt a gush of wetness flow between your legs and need rise once again.

“I will leave you to it after I brought you to the tub. If you need anything just call.”

“Yes, Alpha.”, you mumbled, your eyes locked onto the steaming pool of water that was waiting for you.

He kneeled at the edge of the tub, before letting you slide down into the pool with more care than usual.

“I will leave you now.”, and with that, he was gone.

_What the fuck is going on? Why is he this nice?_

Your thought, confused about what had just happened between the Alpha and you. His behaviour was so unlike what you had learned about him. You wondered why he was treating you like he was.

Did he feel guilty?

Had he ulterior motives?

Did he do that on purpose to play mind tricks on you?

Only thinking about that, you felt a headache form and a painful groan left your body.

The warm water eased the aching of your muscles and you were able to relax for a while.   
After a few minutes you, slowly reached for the shampoo and began to soap your body and wash your hair.

With every move, the muscles of your legs and lower abdomen hurt and more than once was your face contorted into a flinch. Your mind thought back to the evening prior, what had taken place and how it had happened.

_He was gentler than he needed to be. He said I was – am- in heat. Even though I have no idea how that is possible. To withstand that is hard, I know that. He could have just taken his pleasure without caring for mine. But he didn’t. And then how he treated me just now.  
Ouch- damn what the- oh yeah, he bit me- ouch, that burns. I can´t wash my hair without help, dammit._

“Alpha?”, you called out, not really wanting to disturb him and anger him in the process.

“Yes, Omega.”, he called back, not as annoyed as you thought he would be.

“Could you help me with washing my hair? I can´t do that without getting soap in the bite.”

“Of course.”, he answered, and you heard him step into the bath.

He stepped around the tub (into your line of sight) and you saw that he had changed into a lose pair of trousers and a simple green shirt.  
Without any hesitation did he crouch next to you. His fingers carefully moving over the skin around your wound, like he was checking it over.

“I won´t be able to help you from the edge. I will need to come into the tub with you to be of service.”, he explained, like he was asking for your permission.

Confused once again you nodded, a little frown on your face and he stood up and stepped into the water opposite to you. Still weary about the man´s motives, you turned around (you didn’t want to see what would be coming for you and to be honest, you didn’t trust your own body to see him like that) and waited if he might do something else to you.

But once again there was no reason to mistrust and he gently poured water over your hair to get it wet, before he chose a shampoo he liked.

His fingertips softly massaged your scalp and a relaxed sigh left your mouth; your eyes closed, you enjoyed the wonderful feeling that rolled down your back.

Once again, his body tensed and your tensed up in anticipation as well, any relaxation gone in a second.

“I promise I will be careful, no soap will enter your open wound.”, he mumbled, “Lean back.”

You did as ask, and he began to cleanse your hair. Indeed, no soap entered your wound, unlike it would have happened if you had done so on your own.

You had turned around quickly after he had entered and so you hadn’t noticed him standing behind you half naked. It was brought to your attention, when you suddenly slipped without any reason and he caught you against his strong chest.  
Another hot jolt went through your veins and you began to feel like the day prior.

Animalistic need began to take over your body and mind. The skin he touched burned hot and cold at the same time.

_So hot. So strange. Please-_

At once, his mouth connected with your neck, his lips brushing over your skin and a deep rumble left his chest.

“Omega.”, he groaned, his hands clutching your body, probably leaving marks on your skin, his already hard member poking your back.

Your hormones went into hyperdrive and you threatened to lose control over yourself once again. You knew he would take you any moment and you tried to mentally prepare yourself. But unlike thought he would, he suddenly stepped away from you and exited the bath.

“I will leave you to it now, Omega.”, he called back without looking at you. His voice was strained and his muscles so tense he was shaking.

_What the fuck?_

An angry growl left your throat on its own accord.  
Rejection and confusion filled your heart, while waves of heat rolled through your body.

_Why is he rejecting me? Why am I thinking like that? I don’t want it to happen, and yet- What is happening? He is playing with me. He is playing my mind and body, isn’t he?_

Wetness had gathered between your legs and the feeling of need itched there as well.

Now unable to enjoy the bath, you stepped out of the tub and dried yourself up with a towel, ready to get dressed. But when you stepped into the dressing room, a scent of a fire burning during a cold winter night entered your nostrils. It overwhelmed your body and you had to grip the doorway to not stumble.

Then you realized the scent you had smelled each night hadn’t been a fire down in the city or palace, but the Alpha´s own scent. With that realization came the scorching heat, but not like the other times as a wave. This time it was a tsunami and it intended to stay and not wash away any time soon.

_I need him. His help. Only he can make it stop._

Stumbling into the main-room (still covered in the towel), your senses searched for the Alpha you desperately needed.

“Alpha, please- I need you. Please.”, you cried out, the heat so big and hot that it was torturing you.

Finally, you found the go you were looking for on the balcony, staring at you, but not moving.

“Alpha-“, you called out again, his muscles tensing upon hearing your pleading voice, “-please, it hurts so much.”

He struggled, stepping away from your body and your scent, his eyes staring into the distance away from you.

_Why is he torturing me?_

Tears of pain sprung to your eyes and a sob left your throat. Looking at him, only one word was able to leave your lips: “Why?”

That made him look at you again.

“You don’t want me. Never did, never will. I will not take you against your will again. Not while your mind is clouded by a heat, you shouldn’t have.”, he explained in a strained whisper, hurt evident in his voice. But you hadn’t been able to hear him. He had only whispered, and your mind was struggling with the pain your body was in.

The pain became unbearable for you and the world around you turned black and you saw him finally stepping closer to you.

_Why?_

______

Cold, that was the only thing you felt. After that you felt something soft cover your skin. You realized he had laid you down on the bed and covered you with the sheet.

_He laid me down in bed? What happened? Oh yeah- I was hot- It hurt so much, but he didn’t – Why didn’t he help me? Am I still in heat? Why didn’t he take me? He wants heirs and now is the time for me to receive. I am getting headaches god dammit!_

Groaning, you turned on your back to sit up. A silvery glimmer around your wrists caught your attention. There were intricate designs wrapping around them and unto closer inspection you saw it were knots (like Viking ones) made of nacre.

_He tattooed me? How? Why?He tattooed me?He_

“I see you are finally awaken and noticed my little present for you.”, the Alpha´s voice sounded from his favourite spot where he used to read.

“What are those?”, you asked, unsure if you really want to hear the answer.

“These marks will supress your symptoms.”, he wickedly grinned.

“I don’t-“

“-understand? Of course not mortal. You see, I will take what **I** want when **I** want it. And not when you beg me to do so. Do you understand now?”, he smirked.

“Oh-“

“Now get ready. Breakfast is already served, and I am sick of always waiting for you.”

Still shocked about his explanation, you were only able to nod you head and scramble of the bed. You were glad your dressing gown was ready for you to wear and so you did.

“I already choose what you will wear today.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“And trust me, I know that now is the time for you to receive- your begging just disgusted me!”, he laughed, showing you that once again he had been in your head.

_Of course, he was. Better not let it happen again._

“Glad to hear. Now hurry up!”

The dress that was waiting for you was of emerald green with golden applications. It once again barely reached the middle of your thighs and both rock and top were made of such a thin fabric, it was more see through than anything else.

Dressed, you returned for the waiting Alpha to face the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, fear of death,

The whole breakfast long did the god stare at you. His look changed from amused to thoughtful, to lust and back; to say it had you on edge was an understatement. Only good thing was: you weren’t tortured by heat anymore and so you were able to think more or less straight and you felt like you had felt the first days in this city.

“What do you want to do today, Alpha?”, you asked shy.

“Why do you want to know that I wonder?”, he grinned.

“Just wondering, Alpha.”

“I don’t think so. But if you really want to know. I intended to read today and spend the day on the balcony and in the bath. And you will do so as well.”, he declared, his gaze not leaving you.

“Yes, Alpha.”, you somewhat sighted.   
Not that you hated the balcony, but you had hoped to do something else than reading. You liked reading, but you were very picky with what books you read and somehow knew there wouldn’t be one of those laying around.

“Tell me, do you enjoy reading?”, he asked, having heard your sigh.

“Depends on the books, Alpha. But I love to draw.”, you whispered, averting your eyes.

“Drawing- how interesting. Then you will draw while I read.”, he declared with a little nod.

His reaction baffled you a bit, he had just changed his plan to accommodate your preferences and wish.

“Yes, Alpha.”, you answered with a small smile tucking at your lips.

“Good. Now finish and join me on the balcony. Your supplies will be brought in soon. And then you will draw!”

“As you wish.”

“Now tell me: what do you think about the dress I chose for you?”, he finally chuckled.

“I like the colour and the fabric is soft and not too thick.”, you answered truthfully, not daring to think that the dress was so thin it wasn’t really existing.

“I see. Come, the sun will be perfect now.”, he said and was already walking towards his chosen destination.

_Yes, Alpha._

* * *

 

He was right.

The sun was neither to hot nor to bright and it felt wonderful on your skin. It made you feel better for a moment and you closed your eyes, ingulfing the feeling.

“Enjoying the sun or disliking the view?”, he asked.

“I- enjoying the sun, Alpha. You were right, it is perfect.”, you answered, opening your eyes startled, “What do you want me to do until the things are delivered?”

Waiting for his answer, you hoped he didn’t want any sexual favour from you.

“You may decide on what you want to draw. And then join me on the divan over there, for I like how you smell and look today.”

“Yes, Alpha.”, you sighted, your eyes taking in the beauty of this godly place:

In the distance, the sea looked like molten silver and gold. Flowers of all kinds of sizes and colours grew on the balcony and you wished there would be a tree as well. Back at your grandparent´s house, you loved to sit in the shadow of one and just relax and watch and listen to the birds.

That was the moment a strange but beautiful looking bird landed on the railing closest to you.  
It looked like a peacock, only where his feathers not green and blue, but all kind of different colours and it seemed they changed whenever the sun shined in a different angle on them.

_Wow, so beautiful. Is it friendly? I wonder what the feathers feel like. They look so sooft-_

“Be careful. Their claws and peaks are sharp. More than one Asgardian lost a finger to them.”, the god called from his seat, either seeing the look on your face or reading your mind again.

He sounded genuine and you took his warning to your heart and didn’t try to touch it- even though you really wanted it.

“They eat meat and insects. If you hurry you can grab some leftover bacon and maybe it will stay long enough for you to draw it.”, the man suggested in a neutral tone and you caught yourself glancing between the strange bird and your room.

Curiosity finally won and you made to try the gods suggestion and you grabbed the whole plate of bacon that was still standing on the table.

_All right. Let´s try this!_

Luckily for you the strange bird was still there and so you crouched, placing the dish next to you. It had already noticed your approach (well more like the meat you brought with you) and began to stalk towards you seemingly interested.

With care, you grabbed one of the slices and threw it towards the animal, that eagerly picked and ate it . It looked more like an eagle or a vulture than a peacock, eating like that.

“Looks can be deceiving, cant they?”, the Alpha suddenly whispered into your ear , his hands moving around your waist and pulling you against his chest when you threatened to loose balance.

“Easy Omega, we don’t want you to get hurt, do we?”

Pulled against him as you were, you felt his erected member against your ass and you shuddered.

“I hope that was of excitement and not of fear. Mmm- your smell is still divine. Not as strong as before but still tempting. Oh how much do I want to burry myself into you, to take you here and now.”, he groaned.

His tongue licking your neck and shoulder. His teeth teasing your skin and his hands moved along your body; one down to your thigs and one upwards to play with your breasts. You felt him change his stance behind you in a way that made your legs open, giving him a better entrance to your most private area. Your head was pushed against his shoulder and his teeth were gently biting down on the sweetspot of your neck. If he did that to get you ready for him or just to play with you, you couldn’t tell.

His fingers sneaked their way towards your entrance and you felt your heart beginning to hammer in your chest.

You were ´saved´ by a loud knock on the door and the Alpha stopped mere millimetres away from your folds. A deep menacing growl cut through his throat and even the bird jumped away to get to a saver distance.

“WHAT?!”, he growled, his teeth clenched and muscles ready to strike.

“I-I bring the supplies you asked for.”, a young servant answered form where he was standing at the table, “I also bear a message. The Allfather awaits you for lunch prince Loki- only you.”

“Good. Now get lost and leave the supplies at the table.”

The Alpha´s body was tense now (in a way you had never experienced before) and you knew something was off, but because he didn’t openly showed his distress or dislike, you waited for his reaction before you did anything.

“Such a moodkiller.”, he hissed, “I had so much planned. I watched forward to make you moan again. To let me hear these beautiful noises again. I will hear them soon enough. Now, I fear I have to leave you alone, for I am expected. A servant will bring you lunch. But now, the two of us will get ready, for I will not allow anyone to see what mine is. Come- or do I need to carry you?”

“I will walk on my own, Alpha. What do you want me to wear?”, you asked, relieved that you could finally change into something more comfortable.

He stood up behind you, pulling you with him.

“You may choose what you will wear while I am gone.”, he rumbled, the tone of his voce proving he was somewhere else with his thoughts.

“Thank you Alpha. When shall I expect you back?”, you thanked with a little bow of your head, not giving him any reason to turn his anger on you.

“Not to late, I hope. With you in heat, it almost pains me to leave. We have a duty to fulfil after all and it already takes too long.”, he spoke, finally retreating his hands from your body and leaving cold prints where they had rested before.

“Choose while I shower. I want to approve of it before I leave to meet with the Allfather.”, he said, one of his hands softly brushing over your wrists when he passed you. The softness of that touch startled you and your eyes grew huge.

_Let´s see what there is for me to change in._

You wouldn’t deny you slightly feared to take a step into that room, the last time you did, you had been tortured by your own body.   
Luckily for you, the scent that immediately engulfed you made your heart swell in comfort. It spend warmth and your body relaxed at once.   
You felt like laying in clouds: weightless and warm.

You had never felt anything like that before- and you like it!

Walking towards the part of the room that hold your clothing, a dark green tunic caught your attention. It looked worn and laid half on the floor and half on a dresser.

_Unusual for him to leave something laying around like this. Better put it where it belongs._

When you lifted it up, the sudden urge to put it on came over you.  
Stripping off the dress, you followed said urge and a hum left your chest.

It was longer than any other of the dresses you ´owned´ and it was soft and not to thin.

It made you feel comfortable and protected, all your worries seemed to disappear at once.

_Mhmmm, so comfortable. But how are the odds that I am allowed to wear this?_

A sigh left your body and you took a look at the dresses offered to you to figure out a plan B, but none of them caught your eyes and you mentally pleaded he would allow you to keep wearing his shirt.

“I would have never thought you would choose one of my old shirts to wear.”, the God called out from the door leading to the bath.

“Tell me, where did you find it?”

“It laid on the floor over there. I wanted to lay it aside. I-“, you started to explain, already preparing to change again.

“You can wear it- for now. Like this I don’t need to fear anyone to see what mine is only to see.”, he hummed while stepping closer to you, his eyes moving up and down your body.   
He was already dressed in a leather armour combination of green and gold.

“I like how it looks on you. Showing you are mine.”, he growled and a strange warmth laid in his eyes when he finally reached you and his hands cupped your face.

_Is he going to kiss me?_

You thought when he leaned closer to you.

“Remember the rules like a good Omega and I won´t need to punish you upon my return. Now fo as you please: draw, read, sleep-“

“Yes, Alpha.”, you gulped, slightly caught in his burning green eyes.

After a soft kiss (half on your lips and half on your cheek) he left you standing in the wardrobe- stunned.

* * *

 

You didn’t knew how long you stood there, but someone clearing his throat behind you made you return to reality.

“What? Who are you?”, you asked startled, cringing at once because you realized you had just broken one of the rules.

_I will soo get into trouble for this._

“Ah- not telling. Don’t want to lose my head.”, the woman that had entered chuckled darkly. She had black hair and was dressed in something you believed belonged to a servant.  
“Does he know you are wearing that? I still don’t understand why you were chosen- a mortal and a half-blood that is. Disgusting. He hadn’t claimed you yet, properly I mean, so you will probably be replaced soon. But don’t get your hope up. You will not leave Asgard alive when that time comes. I would pray he claims you before your unworthy heat is over. Enjoy your meal, it might be your last.”, she laughed evil and left.

“What the fuck was that? Does that mean I am going to die if he doesn’t claim me as a mate? Why?”, pure fear crept up your spine, you didn’t want to die.

_Maybe he will let me go when I give him the heir he so desperately wants. I don’t want to die.  
SUCK IT UP (Y/N)! You made it here, you can get through this. If you have to let him claim you, you´re are at least living and maybe you can find a way out of this!_

Tears fell down your cheeks and sobs shook your body.

_Dead or bearing him a child. Nice choices I have here._

The scent that had calmed down previous, made you become uneasy and nauseous.

Not feeling too well anymore and hoping fresh air would do you good, you sat down on a huge pillow on the balcony.

_Better enjoy the beauty while I can._

Even though the sun warmed your skin, your body felt cold and not even the strange bird (that was still walking around) could divert your thoughts from your looming death.   
Tears were falling down your face and until there were not one left and your eyes were burning worse when you had accidentally rubbed them after cutting jalapenos one time.

Your skin was already beginning to get burned (you didn’t care though), when a shadow cast over you.

The God of Mischief, the alpha who had your life in his hands (or rather pants) had returned, a frown marring his face.  
It got deeper and deeper with every passing second and it seemed like minutes had passed until you were able to avert your eyes and let them wander back to the horizon; earning yourself a disapproving growl from the Alpha.

“Why?”, you finally asked with a cracked voice, “Why didn’t you just leave me in the dungeon. You made it clear more than once that I am unworthy of you. Why play with me if I am going to die either way? But then I guess even a god can get bored, and a as an Alpha the prospect of claiming an Omega, even when it is only an unpresented half-blood, for the very first time must bee to alluring to pass. I know I cant change a thing so I only ask for one thing: If you don’t deem me worthy, let me at least die fast. I can not take any more torture. So do what you want and have to do, but please show mercy in the end, Alpha.”

You had been barely louder than a whisper, and your eyes began to grow heavy, threatening to close on their own accord.

Your life laid in his hands.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, PAIN, smut, (description of pain that might trigger at the end)

He stepped in front of you; his shadow cooling your skin.

“What are you talking about, Omega?”, he growled, his hands reaching for your chin. You flinched anticipating he would punish you for your outburst. But he only cupped your faced, forcing you to face him. He was still frowning, but confusion shimmered in his eyes.

“The servant told me I will die if you don’t claim me till the end of this damn heat.”, you admitted, not really caring about the consequences you would need to face now.   
What you had said had angered him. You knew it, because his grip on your face got stronger and you felt his strength compressing your skull.

_That’s it. I will end here and now- like the Red Viper against the Mountain. I wonder who will take care of that mess._

“Even if I don’t claim you until that point in time. I am not done with you. I decide when I am and not some filthy servant. And hadn’t I ordered you to not speak with anyone except me?”, his voice was deep and filled with anger. A tone only an Alpha could make and you felt the Omega inside you flinch away and wanting to submit to ease his anger.

“I-I didn’t, not really. I- I – she startled me and did all the talking. I just asked her who she was before I really had turned around.”, you quickly told him.

“I see. But I still need to punish you. Tell me, if you could choose to life or die- what would you do?”, he chuckled, his eyes still boring into yours.

“I just want to life.”, you breathed, a tear threatening to escape your eye and you couldn’t bare his gaze any longer. You closed them, awaiting his decision.

You felt him lean closer.

His breath broke on your skin and a shudder went down your spine.

“Good, because I intent to keep you a bit longer. You are a such well trained Omega.”, his lips were brushing over yours and a whimper left your throat.

“Now you will eat your lunch. Until then I will have decided what your punishment will be.”, the Alpha hummed, almost sounding exited and you gulped.

“Yes, Alpha.”

“So well behaved.”, he praised (or mocked) you one last time before releasing his grip on your head and you did as he had told you.

_At least I will stay alive a bit longer. And at least they seem to know pizza._

Biting into the baked good, you didn’t hurry to finish the Pizza Margarita (Asgardian Style), because that would mean you would be punished sooner than later.

Unlucky for you, was the Pizza only a small size and so it didn’t take long for you to finish it. And so you returned to the Alpha that was still sitting on the balcony.

His body was tense. His eyes closed. His jaw was working, and you knew he was thinking about something.

_Probably my punishment._

“I am finished, what do you want me to do?”, you breathed, not really wanting to hear what he had decided to be your punishment.

He must have been deep in thought, because he jerked together (only slightly) when you had called out.

“Join me.”, he ordered without looking towards you and motioned towards the empty place next to him.

It was barely enough for you to fit onto it, which means you had to snuggle up to him.

“Yes, Alpha.”

You sat down next to him, your feet tucked beneath your body and your side leaning against his.  
His arm snaked around your shoulders, making your head rest on his shoulder; his head turned so his nose was buried into your hair.  
Unlike the other times, your body didn’t tense up and you felt it kind of relaxing. So relaxing, that your eyes began to close, and your body snuggles deeper into his embrace on its own accord.

You were able to hear his heartbeat and breathing, his hair tickling the side of your head and his warm hand at your waist.

A few minutes had passed when you felt him move beside you and you opened your eyes.

“Don´t move.”, he growled, his lips connecting with the side of your head. His hand moved from your waist to the back of your head, holding your in place.

“Blue doesn’t suit you. And I don’t like bruises on what is mine.”

Feeling the bruises disappear, you felt warmth spread through your body because of the gentle gesture.

“Better.”, he breathed, his hand moving down to your rear (releasing your head), not squeezing or gripping it, but resting there.

“I decided to breed you once more.”, he mentioned, and you sat up straight.

_Now?_

“Do you want me to undress, Alpha?”, you asked, your hands already moving down to the hem of the shirt you were wearing to pull it over your head.

“So eager to please, but no. For now, you will just open a few of those buttons in the front.”, he chuckled.

“Yes, Alpha.”

Your fingers made quick work and within seconds your chest was free and on full display for the Alpha next to you.

“Such a beautiful sight.”, he mumbled, his nose one more moving to the crook of your neck, “and such a beautiful smell.”

His mouth sucked your sensitive skin and his hand moved beneath your ´dress´ and squeezed. He grinned against your skin and suddenly you found yourself sitting on his lap, facing him with your legs on either side of his hips.

_What the-_

“Now that looks even better.”, he grinned, his eyes roaming your chest and face, and you felt something twitch beneath you.

Sitting int his position had placed your chest at the same height as his head, and so he was currently licking and kissing the skin between your breasts.   
Both of his strong hands were gripping your hip on either side (under the shirt) with his thumbs drawing circles.

Surprised about the sudden movement, you had instinctively reached for something to hold onto and so your hands had taken a grip on his shoulders to stabilize yourself and not fall.

His grip strengthened just moments before his lips found your right nipple and his tongue began to draw circles around it, only for his lips to finally closing around the sensitive nub sucking on it.

With his mouth spending attention to your chest and his hands caressing your skin, a moan builds inside your throat that soon fought its way out of it.  
Hearing that sound, the Alpha proudly hummed against your chest and tingles moved towards your womb.

_Wow_

Another tingle joined it, when his fingers moved along your side towards your chest.

Goosebumps adorned your body and you closed your eyes, enjoying the feeling. A feeling you had felt before: he was bringing you to an orgasm. Only using his mouth and hands.

“Mhm, such beautiful noises. Let me hear more of it.”, he ordered, his mouth moving to your other nipple to give it some wanted attention.

Gasping you leaned forward, the air cold against your wet skin, and weren’t it hard before, your nipple was now.

His hands moving up your skin, his clothed (erected) member pressing against your sensitive folds and his mouth sucking your nipples woke your body and instincts and hot need filled your bloodstream. Your mind not fighting it for once. It would be less torturous if you would just let it happen and to be fair, you were already enjoying the attention he was giving you and how he made you feel at that moment.

From what little experience you had, you could tell he was very talented with his mouth.

_He is god of mischief after all._

His hands had finally reached their destination on your back and on your unattended breast.

The one of your back moved back down at once, barely touching your skin and another moan left your throat.

“Give me more.”, he growled, and his hand moved from your ass to your inner thigh and the valley between your legs. His thumb brushed over the sensitive nub and your body jerked together in arousal.

You wanted to say something, to tell him how you felt, but no sound left your opening and closing mouth.

“Tell me, Omega. Use your words. Speak!”, the Alpha commanded in a lust latched voice.

“Alpha – this- mhm- feels- “, you moaned, your body shaking under the approaching orgasm.

“Do you like this? Depending on my mercy that allows you to feel this? My mercy, that is the only thing making you come. Don’t forget that Omega.”, he growled, his lips moving to your throat, “I show you mercy, just as you asked me to do.”

“Yes- yes Alpha, thank you for your mercy.”

“Good girl.”, he praised you with a chuckle.

His eyes began to stare into your closed once, when he turned his attention from your breasts to the area between your legs. His second (now free hand) moved around your ass, only for some of his fingers to enter you.

The sudden, but welcomed intrusion, coaxed another moan from your lips and you had to admit: he wasn’t only skilled with his mouth but with his fingers as well.

Curling his fingers, he poked your inner sweat spot with every move and within seconds your breathing hitched, it was now quickened and shallow.

You came, when his mouth engulfed one of your breasts again and his teeth bit gently down on your hardened nipple. The orgasm made your whole body convulsed in pleasure and stars danced in front of your closed eyes.

“Alpha-mhm- Loki.”, you moaned deeply, your mouth staying ajar and your head rolling back.

With your orgasm subdued, you moved your head and opened your eyes again, only to look straight into the green orbs of the Alpha.

“It is so much nicer if you don’t fight it- see?”, he chuckled, humour dancing in his eyes.

“Yes- Alpha.”, you breathed exhausted.

“Now to your punishment.”, he grinned, “stand up and go to the railing, your back to me.”

“Yes, Alpha.”, you mumbled. Knowing what probably would happen now.

You did as told and made your way towards the railing on wobbly legs. Every step sending new jolts of pleasure run up your spine and wetness drop down your legs, that’s how sensitive you still were.

“Now get rid of that shirt.”, he ordered, and you felt his eyes burn into your back.

Slowly you pulled the shirt over your head, only to drop it to the floor next to you.

“Wonderful.”, he suddenly whispered into your ear and you felt his soft fingers brush over your shoulder and sides before he grabbed the railing on either side of you. Caging you once more between it and his body. His chest- no whole body- pressed against your back. He felt warm and cold against your skin at the same time and you realized he had undressed as well.

His lips kissed your neck and throat and his erected member twitched against your ass. The feeling that pulsed through your body made you close your eyes and even lean against him.

“You smell so good, Omega.”, he growled, “now go back to the comforter and present yourself to your Alpha.”

Once again you did as he ordered and climbed onto all fours on it. Your knees apart enough so the Alpha could easily kneel between them and enter you.  
Your abdomen rested on your elbows and your head was bowed, resting on one the cover.

“Presenting like a real Omega would.”

You heard his hunger in voice and a shudder went through your body when his hands brushed over your ass and up your back, towards your neck.

And what he said was true; the words he had used- his order for you to present- had turned a switch in your head and your animalistic side had awoken, though it hadn’t taken over like the last times.  
It was more like it was guiding you, so you would be able to fully enjoy what would be coming now. Like nature had once decided it should be.

“So wet. So ready for me. So beautiful.”, he groaned, his dick pulsing against your slick folds and an aroused moan left your throat.

“You want this, don’t you? You want to feel me inside of you. Pouncing you from behind, breeding you like the Omega you are. You want to feel my knot deep inside of your pussy. For me to fill your womb with my seed.”

His deep rumbling voice made your inner walls clench around nothing and you felt more heat gather between your legs.

“Use your voice Omega. Tell me you want all this.”, he told you and had you been listened closely to him, you would have heard the pleading in his voice, now it only sounded aroused to you.

Not trusting your voice, you nodded eagerly and you lowered your upper body even more, to show him more.

At that moment, you didn’t do what HE told you to do, but what your body and (a bit of) your mind wanted.

_I need him. I need to feel him. I need it!_

“Then who am I to deny your what you want?”, he hummed, and you felt his tip parting your lower lips.  
He rolled his hips and a guttural moan left your throat when he brushed over your sensitive nub.

“So wet.”, he whispered against your back, before he entered you with one swift move.

His hips crashed into yours, and he stilled to let your body adjust to his size, even though you were wet enough so there was no need for it.

Your back ached and you began to move up and down his shaft.   
But his strong hands stopped your movements in seconds.

“Mhm, so eager. But I will do as I please. So tell me, will you behave and let me take what I want?”, he chuckled and you moaned.

Your body yearned for its release and you were at a point where you would do anything to get it.

Your want pulsed through your veins, not as bad as a few days ago, but enough to make you feel very uncomfortable and make you beg for his help.

“Please Alpha-please?”, you pleased, your head pressing lower into the matrass, trying to present even more, even though he was already inside of you.

“Such beautiful noises you make, begging for my knot. Who am I to deny my Omega that?”, he growled before he finally moved in and out of you with long thrusts.

They were slow at the beginning, but still did moan after moan left your throat.  
His strong hands gripped your hips with every thrust that got faster and stronger to hold your body in place. Soon a knot began to form inside your lower belly and you growled in pleasure.

“You like that, don’t you? Taking me like a good Omega does.”, the Alpha chuckled leaning over your back and grabbing your breasts, squeezing them. Making your back arch and another guttural moan left your throat when one of his hands brushed over your clit.

“Please-“, you moaned, needing the tension in your belly to disappear.

“What do you want, Omega?”, he growled, his thrusts already becoming erratic and his teeth teasing the crook of your neck.

“I need to-“, you moaned, your breath becoming heavy.

“You need to come? To feel my knot and feel me filling you up with my seed?”, he asked, thrusting even harder into you and you were only able to nod in approval.

Instead of an answer, he pulled your upper body up. In this new position, he hit THE spot with every thrust and soon your vision got overtaken by stars and your body was shaken by uncontrollable spasms of lust.

Your orgasm became even stronger, when a sharp (but welcomed) pain spread from the crook of your neck where his teeth had just breached your skin, marking you.

He had mated you properly and made you his. But was more important, he had just saved your life.

His lips still connected to your (bleeding) mark, you felt his knot- no his whole dick- swell. It felt like he was growing inside of you even more with every passing second. His whole body became colder and his hold strengthened.

_What is happening? What is going on?!_

Pain like you had never felt before overtook your body when he came:  
His knot and dick ripped at your insides and it felt like he was cutting through you with a dull knife.

The angle he had hold you in, had prevented from seeing anything of him, but now that he had gently lowered the two of you down onto the cushion, you noticed his skin had turned blue, with strange markings on it. Even his hands seemed to have grown.

_It hurts so much! What happened? I feel like I am ripped inside! Please make it stop!_

Tears fuelled by pain and shock flushed down your face as you were laying (half) beneath his body, unable to move of pain and exhaustion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, smut, fluff(?)

Silent sobs shook your body.

The Alpha- your Alpha- had laid the two of you down on your sides so you could rest and be comfortable while his knot deflated.  
One of his arms was draped around your waist, his hand buried into the crook of your neck.   
His blue skin had turned back to its normal colour shortly after his release and his body had returned to its actual size.

That alone had taken a lot of pressure off your insides and you were at least able to breath properly again.

“Shhh Omega- shhh.”, he hummed against your neck, trying to calm you down and spend comfort, “Shh.”

_It hurts so much- Please make it stop!_

“Shh-Shh- I promise it will get better soon.”, he hummed again and moved his hand down to the area between your legs. It was cold, and a tingle spread from it through your body easing your pain and relaxing your muscles.

“See?”

His knot was deflated now, and you felt his soft member slip out of your womb. Followed by a gush of liquid.

You didn’t like the now empty feeling but at the same time you relished it.

“Come. I will lay you down on the bed and you can sleep a bit, before we will breed again.”, he breathed against your lips before lifting you up bridal style and carrying you to his destination, where he gently laid you down and you curled into a ball to ease the not existing pain.

“Rest Omega.”, he whispered with a strained voice, before you heard him enter the bathroom, followed by splatters of water.

_At least I am alive._

______

You had heard him return to the room a few times, but never did he came closer than a few metres to the bed you were resting on.

It was almost time for dinner when he finally stepped closer and spoke.

“Food will be served soon. Will you join me or do you feel like resting more?”, he asked and you couldn’t tell what his mood was from the tone in his voice.

_Do I want to rest more? Can I even move?_

“What do you want me to do?”, you whispered into the pillow your head was resting on.

“I want you to decide, for it is your body.”

“I-I- I will try to join for dinner. What do you want me to wear?”, you mumbled wearily.

“One of my old shirts will suffice, if you want to wear it.”, he offered, and you looked at him with huge eyes.

_Why is he this nice all of the sudden?_

“I appreciate it, Alpha.”, you nodded sitting up, flinching at the movement.

Your muscles hurt from the unknown exercise before and you weren’t even sure you could make it to the closet to dress by your own. Knowing the Alpha wouldn’t want to wait for too long, you scrambled to your feet and towards the closet.

You swayed on your legs and it felt like you were walking on the deck of an ship.

Even before you could make a real step forward, a hand around your wrist stopped you.

“What are you doing?”, the Alpha asked you and you hear the frown that was in his voice.

“Going to get dressed, Alpha, just like you asked me to do.”, you mumbled, concentrating on not falling to the floor. All the while trying to ignore the fluids that flushed down your legs. You feared blood was part of them and so you didn’t want to look down.

“You don’t look like you can even stand. Furthermore, you need a bath. I will carry you to the tub and you will wash while I decide on what you will wear.”, he declared lifting you into his arms once more.

One of his arms snaked your legs and you felt another gush of fluids escape your body  and connected with the man´s arm.

You tensed, readying for you to fall to the floor, but he didn’t even flinch.

Entering the bath, he let you carefully down into the warm water before walking to the walk in closet.

At once, the warm water did wonders to your aching muscles, but your breathing nearly stopped when you saw it turning pink.

_He really ripped me apart. Please tell me the bleeding stopped._

Panic once again spread through your body and you wanted nothing more than to escape the tub. Though you feared the Alpha´s reaction and you really felt dirty. You had to wash- at least your inner thigs.

_So much blood._

But you were frozen, not by fear or disgust, but by a feeling of guilt and remorse nagging at your consciousness.

Depression swept over you and tears fell down your face on their own accord.

_I-I need to clean up, Dinner will be served soon. I need to get ready._

Fighting the feeling in the back of your mind, you grabbed one of the (Alpha-approved) soaps and slowly and carefully washed your body.

Your insides didn’t sting unlike you had anticipated and you were finished quicker than thought.

Like he had read your thought, the Alpha stepped back into the bath and into your line of sight, a soft towel in his hands.

“Finished?”, he asked, looking into your eyes.

“Yes, Alpha.”, you answered, standing up, only to get covered by the Alpha in the towel. His huge and strong hands softly massaged your body dry, one of his hands holding you in place.

“I choose an old shirt of mine for you to wear. It is made of soft cotton and will fit you well.”, he mumbled, his eyes returning to his mark every other second.

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Good. Do you want me to help you getting dressed? Or shall I leave you alone to do it on your own?”, he asked, his hands had stopped on either side of your ribcage.

That  moment your legs gave away and you were only held upright by his hands.

“I think I will help you, no matter what you say.”, he hummed and once again guilt entered your mind.

He guided you to one of the banks that adorned the walls and sat you down. Still covered in the towel.

“Lift your arms.”, he ordered with a new softness in his voice.

Confused with his sudden softness and the guilt that was in the back of your mind, you did as told and he dressed you like a parent would do with a child. And to add to your confusion about his sudden strangely behaviour, did his eyes never move lower than the mark on your neck- his mating mark.

“Now come. I am getting hungry. Punishing you took a lot of my energy. And I need all of it later. I am not finished with your yet.”, he chuckled, his old demeanour returned.

“Yes, Alpha.”

“And this time, you will not speak. Do I make myself clear?”, he told you with a stern look on his face.

“Yes Alpha.”

“Good. I will carry you to the table.”, he said, you already in his arms.

“It´s quite sad, I was interested in what you would draw. Tell me, what had you planned?”

“I- I wanted to draw the strange bird.”, you mumbled, your eyes cast on the table.

“They are quite beautiful, aren´t they?”, he hummed.

“Yes, and so different.”, you answered, wondering if this bird might be still be there in the morning.

The god had just sat you down on your chair, when a knock sounded from the door.

“Enter!”, the Alpha ordered, and you cast your eyes back onto the table.

“The kitchen has prepared smoked chicken, with potatoes and grilled vegetables like asparagus.”, a female explained with a sugar sweet voice. A voice you already knew.

_She again!_

Your whole body tensed, and you stopped breathing for a moment.

_Why she again?_

“Place it on the table and then leave!”, the Alpha growled and the anger that filled you now, scared you even more.

“Of course, my prince. Do you want me to bring you anything else?”, she flirted, placing the food on the table. A light growl left her throat, then and you stole a small glance up: her eyes were glued to the mark on your neck.

“You may leave now!”, the Alpha sneered, stepping in front of you and into her line of sight.

“Yes, my lord.”

And with that, she was gone.

Anger radiated from his body and inside your mind.

_What is going on?_

You saw him turn around and you flinched when his eyes suddenly appeared before you.

“How do you now her?”, he demanded to know, using his deep Alpha-voice.

“That was the servant who brought me my lunch today.”, you answered barely louder than a whisper.

“I see. Now eat. The day isn’t over yet and I have more planned.”

“Yes Alpha.”

_______

Dinner went over in silence, with not once looking at the Alpha while you felt his eyes not once leaving you.

“Join me again on the balcony.”, he said, his voice warm and inviting.

“Yes, Alpha.”

He guided you to the same seater he had bred you on before, making you take in a deep breath readying you for the next round of breeding you knew would be coming.  
At the same time, your body grew hot, the little tattoos around your wrists shimmered and your mark tickled. He pulled you up onto his lap, his arms snaked around your hips and his head rested on your shoulder; his black hair mixing with your (y/hc) one.

“This view, I will never get tired of it.”, he hummed, placing a kiss on the tender skin around the fresh mark.

“Your heat will be over soon. I can already smell your scent changing. It will last only two more days at most. When it is gone, you will have time to heal, for there is no need for me to breed you when there is no possibility of a child being received.”, the Alpha kissed along your neck.

But you didn’t know if you should be scared or relieved.

“What is on your mind? I thought you would be glad and not to tense up upon hearing that.”

“I- will I be brought back into the dungeons?”, you vocalized the fear that had been plaguing your mind for a long time now.

“No. You are mine and I like to keep the things that are mine close to me.  Especially if they are relatively easy to look at.”, he chuckled, his hands moving down your body, coming to rest on your inner thighs.

Relieved spread through your body and you let yourself lean against his warm body.

His hand spread your brother your legs apart, either one of them on either side of his legs giving him a perfect entrance to your body. The arm around your waist pulled you deeper against his chest, your head now resting on his shoulder.

The Alpha moved his hand beneath the shirt that was covering you and he brushed over your folds; making you part your legs even more on instincts.

“Again so eager.”

His tongue licking up your neck, sending a shiver along your spine.

“Mhm. You learned fast. Wouldn’t I know better, I would say you are a perfect little Omega.”

His thumb brushed over your clit and you moaned.

New arousal rushed through your body and your instincts awoke once again: Your hips began to move on their own accord, earning yourself aroused groaning from the man behind you.

“DON´T.” , he hissed, his grip around your waist tugging into your skin, probably leaving bruises behind.

You stilled, the tone of his voice made you afraid for his reaction shouldn’t you do. It took all your willpower to not keep moving, like your instincts demanded.

It felt like minutes until his grip loosened again and he placed soft kisses around the crook of your neck and the neck itself.

“Hadn´t you stopped, I would be breeding you now. And even though I don’t want to do nothing more, you are not able to accommodate me now. You need to be prepared. Especially after this afternoon. So stay still so I can get you ready.”

“Yes-please. Alpha.”, you breathed, giving him your consent.

His thumb brushed over your nub and one of his fingers entered you.

Another moan left your lips upon that welcomed intrusion.

“Relax Omega. Relax and enjoy.”, he hummed, the vibrations of his voice causing Goosebumps to spread over your skin and hardened your nipples.

Pumping in and out of your body (all the while stroking you at the same time) he worked you to the edge.

“That´s it. Be a good Omega and come.”, he kissed, sending you over the edge.

Spend, you slumped deeper into his chest, trying to catch strength. Mentally you were prepared to for him to breed you again, now that your body was prepared as well.

“Again, those beautiful noises you made. Open your eyes and take in this beauty.”, he ordered.

You hadn’t realized you had even closed them and so you slowly opened them: The most beautiful sunset greeted you and your breathing stopped.

“Wow.”, you breathed, your breathing still heavy from exhaustion.

“Indeed.”, he smiled, though unbeknownst to you, his eyes rested on you and the setting equally.

Guild once again clawed at the back of your mind. Guild where you had no idea of where it came form or what the reason was. That was when the Omega inside of you piped up: You had your release, but your Alpha hadn’t.

_He stopped me though_

_-He wanted you prepared first_

_I am_

_-Then help your Alpha, like a good Omega._

_But I am no real Omega._

_-Do you want to live?Or don´t you?  
_

Fighting (and loosing) an battle against yourself, you turned around on the man´s lap, turning your back to the view, you had been enjoying just seconds prior.

The Alpha wasn´t saying anything only watching what you were about to do.

With guilt still in the back of you mind, you opened the buttons of the shirt you were wearing, revealing you fully to the Alpha. Your hands then found their way to his belt and trousers, struggling at first, but finally succeeded to pry them open.

He was already hard, that much was obvious to you, and so you carefully tried to free him from his leathered prison. It felt foreign to you, having him in your hand like that, but you tried to not let it show.

Uncertain on how much pressure was perfect, you began stroking him, like you had often heard and read. A noise (a combination of a hiss and an moan) left the Alpha´s throat and you saw him close his eyes. If it was in pleasure or discomfort you couldn’t tell.

Pleasure spread though your mind and you acted out of instinct: lifting your hips high enough, you slowly sunk down onto his member. Your wetness easing him into you, until you were literally filled.

His eyes snapped open under that sensation, an unreadable look in his eyes.

Before he could stop you (or scold you for you had decided on your own), you rolled your hips for the first time, earning yourself a moan from the god.

“Omega- don’t-“, he started, his hands gripping your waist, trying to stop you,”- I won´t be able to stop.”

“Then don’t-“, you mumbled, knowing he would take you again that night, why not now and under your own conditions; now that you were soaking wet.

“Omega-“, he almost pleaded, and you rolled your hips; thinking he had asked for you to continue.

His hands moved from your lips to your back (where his arms crossed) and he pulled you flush against him, his head disappearing in the crook of your neck. Otherwise he holds still.

With your upper body caged like that, you could barely move your hips. You could only do so slow. Antagonizing slow.

He growled and groaned and moaned against your neck. Causing your arousal to grow even more.  
His tongue and lips spending attention to your neck and throat.

_I need more- too slow-_

Trying, but not being able to move faster in this position and to come, you were tortured in such a pleasurable way that you were mentally begging to come.

Another whoosh of guilt (this time mixed with fear) rolled over the back of your mind and the Aloha finally began to move beneath you as well: they were controlled and strained, almost like he was holding back. But even the smallest of his thrusts send small releases through your body. The sensation overtook your senses and body, and you let your head fall onto the man´s shoulder.

With every snap of his hips, you felt his know swell inside of you.

A guttural deep moan accompanied his release deep inside of you and the two of you got locked together.

You felt the spurs of seed he pumped into you, as his hands cupped your ass and his lips kissed his mark on your skin.

“Omega-“, he breathes exhausted, trying to catch his breath.

“Alpha-“, you almost purred back, just as exhausted, “did I do well?”

“Yes, Omega- you did.”, he answered you, warmth filling his voice.

But still: the feeling of guilt was sill lingering in your mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst, implied smut, fluff(sorry about that (?))

You must have fallen asleep, because the next thing you knew, was that you woke up laying in the bed, protected from the cooler air by the soft covers. As usual you were naked beneath them, but unlike anticipated, your skin didn’t feel sticky.

_He must have taken his time and clean me up. Where is he?_

Your question got answered, when you saw a shadow move on the balcony:  he sat on the balcony, staring at the stars, his upper body naked.

Guild, sadness and pain entered your mind the moment you had found him, but even more dominant was an empty and conflicted feeling.

Slowly crawling towards the edge of the bed, you noticed the aching feeling in the back of your legs and lower belly, your muscles hadn’t been used to riding the Alpha before.

_Why is he out there? What is he doing?_

Grabbing the dressing gown that was waiting for you on a chair close to the bed, you got dressed and made your way towards the Alpha; not really knowing why. It was like your body was pulled towards the Alpha, like he was a magnet and you a piece of metal.

Even though it was day, it was freezing cold the moment you stepped through the invisible barrier that parted the inside from the outside; and it became even colder with every centimetre you got closer to the- your Alpha.

Fearing to interrupt some important tradition of him or so, you stopped a few steps behind him, and your eyes followed his assumed line of sight, falling onto a clear night-sky and beautiful nebulas and auroras dancing.

Engulfed in those dances, you neither noticed your body falling cold, nor that you began shaking because of that.

“What are you doing out here?”, the deep voice of the God suddenly asked from directly in front of you- you hadn’t noticed him moving and so you jerked together in surprise, nearly causing you to stumble to the floor.

With fear and shock in your eyes, you looked at him.

“I- i- I don’t know. I just had to- there was this pull.”, you breathed, your breath turning white in the air.

“What do you mean?”

“I- I th-think my in-instincts-“

“You are freezing. What were you thinking?”, he now growled, his hands feeling up your exposed skin,” Inside. NOW.”

But instead of waiting for you to comply his order, he turned you around and guided you back inside.

“I- I am sorry Alpha. I didn’t think at all.” , you apologised, not wanting to anger him more.

“Shush. You need to get warm again. Into a warm bath you go. Your lips are as blue as glacier ice.”

“Yes, Alpha. I am sorry Alpha.”

“You will step under the shower, while I will prepare a warm bath.”, he ordered you in a voice that left no room for arguments, not that you had enough control over your body to do so.

He started the shower and placed you under it, and even it could be barely be warmer than lukewarm, it burned when it connected with your skin.

_Damn that’s hot._

“The water is ready. Come-“, the Alpha called and you stepped out under the shower and towards the tube. The cold air making you shaking of cold once more.

_Better hurry._

“Come.”, he ordered again, stepping inside the tub himself, reaching for you.

“Yes, Alpha.”, you shook and a hiss escaped your body, when the burning feeling of the warm water crept up your skin.

“It is barely warm at the moment. I will let more warm water mix into it as soon as your body temperature returned to a more normal degree.”, he hummed, pulling you deeper into the water and closer to him.

He was still dressed in only his trousers, and wouldn’t you be freezing at that moment, you would have probably enjoyed the sight.

“What am I going to do with you?”, he hummed against the top of your head, sounding exhausted and tired.

“Please Alpha. I didn’t meant to cause you problems. I won´t happen again, I swear. Please-“, you almost sobbed.

Fear crept up your spine and guild filled your heart.

“I haven’t decided yet. For now, warm up. Your heat isn’t over and I cannot see you getting ill.”, he hummed again, moving his hands up and down your arms to keep the blood flowing.

Slowly the water felt cold and the Alpha allowed warm water fill the tub; a moan left your throat when the warmer water reached you.

_Soo warm. Soo good._

“The water is doing you good. Your skin almost looks the way it should look like.”, he whispered, his hands moving down your sides.

You were still dressed in the dressing- gown, that was now floating around your hips.

He pulled you closer into his chest and into a warm embrace. That embrace and the sudden gentleness he treated you with let something stir inside of you: For the first time you really felt protected and secured.

_Is this how an Omega should feel around its Alpha? It feels so good- so light._

He began to place gentle kisses at the side of you neck, right above his Mating Mark and heat flushed to your core at once.

Your body was responding to his care.

The water did nothing to hide your arousal and within seconds he had turned you around in his embrace, his face buried into your neck.

“Omega.”, he growled, his hands clutching your hips, “It seems there will be a punishment after all.”

Your eyes rolled back when he entered you and a deep moan left your throat.  
It was like you had craved for this feeling without you even knowing it and now your body got its release.

“ALpa-mhm- so good.”, you breathed, your ass pressing against him on its own account.

It didn’t took long for him to find his release and you followed him over the edge only a moment later, when he bit down on his mark.

“For now we are finished, but don’t fret little Omega. Tomorrow we will continue. So sleep and get your strength bac. For you will not be able to walk when I will be finished with you tomorrow.”, the Alpha growled, sucking and nibbling on your earlobe.

“Yes Alpha.”, you moaned, your breathing still hitched and your inner walls still clutching your Alphas knot.

“Good. We need to relish the last day of your heat after all. The sooner you fall pregnant the better, especially for you.”

He kept nibbling and sucking on the skin of your neck and earlobe, waiting for his knot to deflate; you were wishing it was already the next morning, not wanting him to leave you.

_But why? And where does this damn guilt come from?_

* * *

You were awoken by the feeling of an hand roaming your body. It was featherlight (almost ghostly) and it seemed like whoever did it, didn’t want to get caught by you.

It always spared your chest and area between your legs, and wasn’t it for the known scent, you would have feared someone else was laying next to you.

“I am so sorry.”, he breathed so quiet, you thought you had imagined it.

Only know did you realise, that for once, you were clothed beneath the covers.

A heavy sight left the body besides you, before he stood up and left you wondering.

Sadness and guilt flashed over you once more, making you groan, alerting the Alpha to your awakened state.

“Omega?”

“Yes Alpha?”, you whispered, trying to sound as sleepy as possible

“It´s early. Sleep some more. Today will be exhausting.”, he told you, sounding as tired as you had felt just moments before.

“Yes, Alpha.”, you mumbled and tried to do as he had told you, though sleep never came back and so you stood up after what felt like hours of laying awake.

“Alpha, may I take a shower before –“, you started to ask.

“Yes. I placed a few of my old shirts into your part of the closet. I like the look of you wearing them, showing who you belong to, and you might wear them if you want.”

“Thank you Alpha.”

And so you got ready for the last day of your heat and what it would bring.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, pregnancy

The last day of your heat had passed like you had thought it would: Breeding. Breeding. Eating. Breeding.

And feeling guilt. That guilt didn’t leave though. I was only getting mixed with the feeling of rejection you felt, for not once did the Alpha interact with you unless really needed.

He would spend his time reading, and eating his food all by himself, leaving you to fend for yourself.

He wouldn’t even glance at you and at night he got into bed way after you, and woke up a long time before you.

You animalistic and human side battled each other between feeling relieved, rejected, sad, glad, guilty, and fearful you had done something for him to hate you now.

All these different emotions tired your body out and you experienced a never-ending headache.

_Why is he like that? What did I do? My head hurts soooo much-_

It had gone so bad, you hadn’t even thought anything about the fact you were currently puking your guts out inside the bathroom.

_Stupid headache! Now I am puking because of it! Help please! And why the fuck am I worried now?_

The puking continued for a few more minutes, before a soothing hand appeared on your back and your body reacted to it at once: The pain in your head died down and the nausea left you-slowly.

“Here, water will do you good Omega.”, the Alpha hummed, offering you a goblet you eagerly accepted and emptied.

“Thank you Alpha. I am sorry I puked. I just don’t feel so good.”, you answered hoarsely, your eyes closed.

“Don´t worry about it.”, he whispered lifting you up from the bathroom floor, “I will call for a healer.”

Though his presence alone made you feel a lot better than you had felt all the past days. He sat you down  on one of the lounging chair that stood near his reading area.

“There is some bread the kitchen prepared for breakfast, I will get you some to eat. Maybe it will calm your stomach.”, he hummed.

“Thank you, Alpha.”, you smiled, though you didn’t know if you really felt like eating.

Handing you the bread, he sat down next to you with a worried look on his face; one of his hands rested on your lower arm.

Eating the bread with little bites, you realized it was really helping your stomach to settle.

“Yes?”, he called out, when a knock sounded from the door; quickly you looked down at the bread in your hand- remembering the rules he had sat at the beginning.

“You called for a healer?”, an elderly female´s voice asked, almost sounding annoyed.

“Yes, she isn’t feeling well.”, he almost growled and you jerked together slightly.

“Of course,”, she sighted, “ I will have a look at her.”

You heard her move towards you.

“Tell me, what is your name?”, she asked, using one of her hands to make you look at her and you noticed she must be in her late forties and had her hair braided into a high bun.

“I cannot help you, if you don’t speak to me”, she hummed and you glanced at the Alpha for allowance- who nodded.

“(y/n).”, you whispered.

“(y/n), tell me what is the reason for me to be here?”

“I had headaches for days now and today they were so bad, they made me puke.”

“I see, how long do you have these headaches?”

“They started a day or two after my heat ended?”

“Does that normally happen?”

“I don’t know- I never had a heat before.”

“Mhmmmm- I see. You have an idea what might cause these headaches?”, she asked you again, examining the your eyes, face and pulse.

_Can I tell her about the guilt I am feeling, can´t I ?_

“Anything helps.”, the healer assured, noticing your inner struggle.

“I- there are all these emotions and feelings and things in my head. They never stop and I don´t know where they come from.”, you mumbled, looking away ashamed.

“When did you feel better today.”,

“Shortly after- when my Alpha came into the bathroom.”

“You mean Prince Loki?”

“Yes-“, you breathed, wondering who else you could mean.

“Why didn’t he help you earlier?”

“He- he,”, you stumbled over your own words, “he stayed away from me before this morning. BUT I had never told him about the headaches.”

“He mated you? Gave you his mark?”, she asked sternly.

“Yes- but what dies that have to do with-“

“He should have noticed it before this morning then. THe bond between the two of you- But that is not important now. When exactly was your heat?”, the healer asked, sending the Alpha an heated glare.

“Around a month ago-“

“and I assume there was a lot of mating during that time?”

“Of course there was!”, the Alpha growled, before you could answer the woman, “But why is that important now?”

“This is important, because the nausea wasn’t caused by the headaches; but because your Mate seems to be carrying.”, the woman snapped back at the Alpha- efficiently shutting him up.

“I can´t give a one hundred percent assurance at the moment and. But from what I can see at the moment it is pretty much possible. I will return in two weeks or so to do a final check up. Until then, I advise you to treat like it is a confirmed pregnancy. That means no beverages, enough rest and food. But for the most part: you- prince Loki- will not leave your Mates side. With staying away from her, you probably made more harm to her than anything else.”, her voice was stern and commanding. She left no room for arguments, and spoke in a voice that was only healers and mothers were able to use.

“Do you hear me?”

“Of course, I may not leave her side and see to it that she does as you told. Anything else? Otherwise you can leave.”, he growled.

“Good. Call me if anything changes. For now I cannot inform the Allfather, for I am yet not sure about her situation. Have a nice day.”, and with that, she left.

Silence hung in the room and for once in a long time your head was your head only filled with one thought : You were pregnant with the Alphas child.

You stared into the distance, your eyes not focusing on anything really, while you thought about what you had just learned.

_What now? Why isn’t he saying anything? Isn´t he happy? This is all he wanted-_

The silence was finally disrupted by a low rumble and it took you a few seconds to realize it was your stomach demanding food.

“You are hungry.”, he mumbled, while standing up and walking towards he table, where still rests of his breakfast stood.

He returned with a tablet filled with your favourite foods and a steaming cup of tea.

“Eat. Drink.”, he ordered and a new silence settled between the two of you, a silence that only was disrupted by you satisfying your hunger.

“No that you are presumably with child. I cannot leave your side.”, he stated in a tone you couldn’t fathom.

“I am sorry, Alpha. You can still do what you want-I will just stay quiet and close.”, you whispered between bites.

“We will see. For now I want you to get dressed. You will shower while I will look for something to wear.”

“Yes, Alpha.”, you mumbled and stood up, stepping to the Alphas side.

He motioned for you to go ahead and he fell into step with you, one of his hands resting on your lower back. Warmth spread over your body from where it touched you.

_So warm. So relaxing._

Leaving you to wash, the Alpha left to get the clothing he said, and you stepped into the warm steam of hot water. Every once in a while, you let your hands brush and roam over your lower stomach where maybe your unborn baby was growing.  Rinsing the soap out of your hair, you closed your eyes to relax within the water.

“You may wear this. Now get ready. I will wait in the main-room for you. Don’t take too long.”, he suddenly hummed behind you, his two hands brushing over your spine, sending jolts up and down your spine.

“Yes, Alpha.”, you answered, slowly opening your eyes, accepting the soft towel he offered you, before he left.

Hurrying to get back close to him, his sheer presence had calmed your inner turmoil and nausea down, you dried yourself up and took the clothing he had left behind.

It was more than he had allowed you usually to wear: a lose pair of trousers, a shirt and panties.

Dressed, you entered the room, looking around for the Alpha, but only finding a note laying on the table.

 

## Omega,

## The Allfather summoned me. I will be back soon.

## Your Alpha.

Grabbing a book you had started to read, you sat down on one of the soft comforters and began reading, until an feeling of raw anger followed by sadness and desperation flushed over you.

_What was that? Was that the bond the healer spoke about? Wha- he is back_

“Alpha, is everything alright?”, you asked, worried upon noticing he had returned, his face unreadable to you.

He turned to you and a cold shiver went up your spine.

“You will get rid of it-”, he stated without any emotion, not even looking at you.

“But-“, you wanted to interrupt, shocked,” but I thought- why? I thought I-“

“DON`T interrupt me Omega!”, he hissed, casting you the most angry look you had ever seen, “Like I said: you will get rid of it should it turn out to be a female.”

_But I-_

Sadness spread through your body and pressed on your airways, you couldn’t breath.

“Alpha, but-“

“NO ´but´s´, Omega!”, he roared, and you started crying: It was just too much. Everything was too much: first you learned you were most likely to become a mother, just to learn you had to kill it should your unborn turn out to be a girl.

“Omega,-“, he said gentler, almost soft, “- I didn’t want to scare you- please-“

Silence hung in the air, until you were finally able to look up from your tears.

“At least like that, she will not grow up raised by a monster.”, you whispered and walked away to be alone on the balcony; your mind swept by the feeling of an broken heart.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: pregnancy,

He left you alone for the reminder of the day.

And for a very long time, he didn’t even move from the spot you had left him standing.

_I – he seems hurt, I think – is this his hurt I feel? Was I too mean? But, he can´t be serious, can he? I mean- he wanted to impregnate me and now-_

When dinner approached, you still sat on the balcony, your hands stroking over the not yet existing belly. And when dinner came, it passed in silence; not one of you were talking. You didn’t even acknowledge each other.

When you left for bed, he still sat on his seat. Only once in a long while his eyes roamed your body. And if you haven’t  known better, you would have thought he was making sure you were well and still there.

When you woke up the next morning, the god was still sitting on the same spot and it was clear to you that he hadn’t slept at all.  
You contemplated if you should greet him, but the way his eyes looked you were sure he was deep in thought and you didn’t want to cause him to get angry with you. So deciding against disturbing him, you took a shower and got dressed, before eating breakfast.

To your surprise, you didn’t feel nauseous at all this morning.

He still hadn’t moved when you had finished eating.

The anger you had felt towards your Alpha had turned into worry by the end of the day: He still hadn’t moved. Wasn’t it for the fact you saw his chest heaving, you would have thought him dead.

In the back of your mind, you could feel his anger, his desperation and his broken heart.

Why was he feeling these thin if it was all his doing?

_Maybe something else is behind all of this-_

“-or someone.”, you mumbled, your eyes finding his dull ones from where you now sat.

Opting to take a bath to help you think (and relax) you returned into the bathroom, even though you had just showered.

Getting into the warm water, your skin began to prickle in a good way and really were able to relax- That was when you began to think back to your first encounters. You tried to remember everything he ever said and did to you, but regardless a few memories the only thing that entered your mind was another headache.

A groan left your body and you sunk a bit deeper into the water.

_I am soo sick of these headaches!_

You had just groaned for a second time, when you noticed a presence behind you.

“Omega?”, the Alpha whispered almost shy. You were able to hear his worry in his voice.

“Yes, Alpha?”, you asked back, slightly turning so you could look at him over your shoulder.

For a split second you wondered what he wanted, but then you saw the look on his face matched his voice and you knew he was there to check on you.

“Just a headache.”, you tried to reassure him with a smile, but he didn’t falter, “Do- do you want to join me in the bath? Or- or do you want me to get out?”

“No. I- I will leave you to it- just remember what the healer said. Please.”

“Ye- yes sure. But, I think I am finished either way. Would you mind handing me the towel?”, you hummed, not really sure why though. It almost was like your mouth had his own mind.

The man was hesitant at first, glancing between you, the towel and the floor and back, before he did as you had asked.

Not once did he glance at you when you stepped out of the water and into the awaiting towel and he was gone before you had even started to dry up.

_There definitely is something wrong, but what?_

When he still wasn’t his “usual self” in the evening, you decided to speak to him. This whole change of character was unsettling to you- very unsettling and your instincts told you it wasn’t at all how it seemed. For once, your mind underlined those feelings.

After another afternoon spend in the sun on the balcony, you found him sitting on the verge of the bed, his head resting on his hands, his elbows on his knees. He looked broken-shattered even. A stab went through your heart upon finding him like this.

Not saying anything, you slowly sat down behind him on the bed, gently laying your arms around his shoulders, your head resting on top of his.

You sat like this for minutes before you dared to speak, waiting for a reaction on his part.

“Why? What is wrong?”, you mumbled.

“What are you talking about, Omega?”, he rumbled, still not moving.

“Why all of this?”

“I told you. You are here to bear my heirs.”, he answered without emotion, almost like a broken record.

“But why me?”

“You were chosen-“

“By whom?”, you interrupted.

“Why-?”

“Who. Chose. Me?”

“what?”

“Who? Because I begin to think it was not you.”, you hummed.

Silence hung in the air after that statement of yours, before he spoke again.

“I- I cannot- I-. If I would tell you, it would mean your death.”, he finally whispered, scaring you to no end.

“Why are you saying that? Please- I just want to understand what is going on.”, you almost begged him.

Again, you were greeted with silence.

“You were chosen so we may breed. To produce an heir to heir to the throne of Asgard. A male heir as I have learned of late.”, the last part was barely louder than a whisper, but it underlined your assumption.

_So I might be right._

“And now that we have succeeded, we can only wait- and hope.”, he mumbled, sitting up straight, one of his hands moving up to caress the skin of your arm, before leaning into your embrace.

He seeked your comfort and you were now sure he had as much say in this as you.

Not knowing what to say, you stayed quiet and unmoving, spending warmth and comfort to him.

“It´s the Allfather isn’t it? The one who is making all the decisions.”, you whispered before you could stop yourself, once again your mouth had his own mind.

He didn’t answer you, but the way his muscles tensed and skin paled, pave you all the answers you needed.

“I am sorry. Do you mind if we go to sleep? I am tired- and you look like you could really need some sleep.”, you whispered into his ear and waited for his answer, “You are looking awful and I will not sleep until you will do so as well.”

He was hesitant as first, but finally he nodded and placed a gentle kiss on your arm, before standing up.

You suddenly felt a light tingle cover your skin and within seconds you were left in a soft nightgown. He himself had changed into a lose pair of trousers, his chest was bare. But you didn’t give it any mind and crawled beneath the sheets, him following suit, though keeping his distance.

Now knowing this was probably his way to give you space and the opportunity to make your own decisions regarding him. And you did.

You moved closer to him, until your body almost touched his, your back turned towards him.

It took a while, but after a  minute of thinking you might have crossed a line, he finally moved his arm around your body. His hand brushed shortly over your stomach, before hanging there limp. Once again, guilt entered your mind, but this time it made at least sense to you:

He felt guilty what he had to do to you. For how he treated you.

Out of instinct, you grabbed his hand and placed it where you knew he wanted it to rest: on your stomach.

A second went by where he tensed up, but soon a deep satisfied rumble lift his chest and he snuggled his face into the crook of your neck. His grip on your body got stronger for a moment when he pulled you closer against him. Embracing you in a protective snuggle.

The close proximity (you were literally spooning, with you being the little spoon and him being the big one) relaxed the two of you and soon, you had fallen asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst
> 
> LOKIS PoV

Unbeknownst to you, did the Alpha behind you not fall asleep: his memories were keeping him awake:

It all had started a few months ago. He had been imprisoned since his brother had brought him back from earth. Since that day, he had lived inside a little cell. A luxurious one, yes, but a cell none the less, and not one did they even tried to look beneath his lies.

Those who should know him better than he himself, didn’t realize he hit something about the attack, that there was more than it met the eye.

The only person who at least tried to see to him was his mother, but not even she wanted to see past the obvious. He had been alone in a dungeon of the realm he once called home and he hoped to see again. 

But nothing of that mattered anymore then. His mother had died, killed by an Elf, because his brother´s mate had managed to bond with one of the infinity stones and he had brought her to Asgard for help.

Her death had hit hard into the hearts of Asgard, but no one had been affected by it as her husband Odin, for he had lost his mind after that.

He was determined to raise a new heir to the throne, but with Thor living on Midgard and refusing to ever to return to this forsaken realm, the only other option laid in Loki. Odin himself had lost his Mate and like every other Wolfsblood, he only would ever have one.

Loki had been adopted into the family of Odin and therefore a legitimate heir, no matter his roots and what race he might hail from, but at the same time he would never want to see him on the throne; he gave him a part of the fault of his wife´s death.

He was without mate, and with being imprisoned and hated by the Asgardians, he would not be able to find one on his own.

So Odin did what any good king would do: finding a Mate for his adopted son, so they might bear him the heir he so desperately wanted.

There had been only one problem, a law Odin´s grandfather had passed:   
No Omega, no matter what race, was to be forced to Mate with an Alpha against it´s will (no matter the circumstances), and only children of an Alpha and an Omega were allowed on the throne of Asgard.

The Allfather had to find a solution for that problem: you.

As an unpresented Half-blood female, you were an exception to the first part of the rule and even better: still a virgin. The perfect match, and without any family, no one would be looking for you.

As soon as Heimdall had found you, had Odin send his two most trusted soldiers to get you and put you in the dungeon.

* * *

 

“I found you a Mate. You will breed her and produce heirs to the throne. See it as a way to give something back to the people of Asgard, after the amount of grief you had caused. The two of you will stay in your old chambers. And before you say no- it is either this or death for the girl. I cannot allow her to leave Asgard again. The same fate will upon her when you decide to tell her anything than the reason for her being here. Follow these simple rules and the two of you will life comfortable, otherwise- well I think you understand. Don’t you?”, the King of Asgard had asked him with no much emotion in his voice.

“I do understand.”, he had growled, already hating what will happen.

“Good, then go and get her and get comfortable. And why not try to get to know each other? You will spend a lot of time together.”, this time the Allfather had laughed, and motioned for two guards to escort him to the poor woman that was chosen to be his Mate.

The soldiers had brought him to a cell in the old part of the dungeon, the part wasn’t used any longer, because it had no windows, nothing to ease the time within or spend comfort.

He knew, whomever must have been waiting for him on the other side, would be scared to no end. And he was right with his assumption: when he opened the door, his eyes found the scared form of a young female Midgardian with a thin blanked draped around her body. She was asleep, that much was obvious, so he had taken his time to get a good look at her: her hair was (y/hc) and her skin (y/sc). Her body had just the right proportions for his liking. But her scent was almost not existing.

_Unpresented- this will end in suffering. I am sorry for anything that will happen from now on, girl, but it is either this or death._

He had been standing in the doorway for almost two minutes (the guards had finally left) when she finally stirred.

Loki was able to hear the rapid beating heart and increased breathing, when her (y/ec) eyes fell on his looming form, and the weak scent of her fear entered his nose. It sickened him to know she was afraid of him.

“Who-who are you?”, she asked him in a timid, but nice voice.

_Doesn’t she know me?_

“I am Loki and you had been chosen to bear my heirs.”, he answered, trying to leave his anger towards his father out of his voice.

“I-I don’t understand-“, he heard her mumble, almost too silent to be heard by a normal person.

“Of course not.”, he sighted, annoyed by the whole situation, “You were chosen to be my Mate, so I may breed you and get heirs to follow on the throne.”

“But-“, she wanted to intervene.

He didn’t know why, but her reaction caused him to let out a growl. His primal side didn’t like it´s Mate to object what he had told her: didn’t she know it was to keep her alive?

_Of course not. And she never will- maybe it will be best if she thinks I am after all of this. Maybe I can find a way to get her off Asgard. But for now, I need her to play along- to be what Odin wants her to be._

“Did no one ever taught you to NOT speak back to an Alpha, Omega? Especially not to the one that is to become your Mate.”, he had growled back, somehow feeling he needed her to fear him for now, no matter how much he had hated it.

“I am no Omega.”, she had mumbled then, shy and with fear in her voice.

“Of course not, that would have been to easy.”, he huffed , once again cursing Odin for finding a loophole in his great-grandfather´s law, “Then you have to learn how to be one. A perfect one. And you better learn fast!”

“I am tired of waiting.”, he said, wanting to get her into the ´safety ´ of his chambers as soon as possible, but she was in too much shock to react what caused his Alpha to growl at her again.

He moved closer to her, in case she fainted, or he needed to carry her to their destination.

“I said: I am tired of waiting. Are you going to stand up, or do I need to make you, Omega?”, his voice dark and her legs reacted: within a second she stood in front of him, her back pressed against the cold wall, your eyes widened.

She quickly had let him know, she would follow his orders- for now- and he was satisfied with that.

_Better get her into our new home as quick as possible. Better not let the guards to see her face, maybe that will help her later._

“Good. You will show me respect and only look at me or the floor, but under no circumstances at anybody else. Do you understand?”, he had ordered her and she nodded in understanding.

* * *

 

He was surprised when they entered his old room, the servants had prepared everything to his liking, and nothing seemed like it had been tempered with and he yearned for a hot bath, though he wouldn’t be able to do so, not until he was sure the girl wouldn’t do something stupid, like jumping of the balcony.

He scented the air, and a much-hated smell entered his nose: dungeon.

“You are allowed to roam the room on your own, though do not touch my stuff without permission. You will do as I say, when I say it. Now clean yourself up Omega, you reek of dungeon.”, he told her, already aware of the prepared bath that was waiting for them.

_I will give her room. Maybe they placed clothes for her in the closet._

They had, but what they had left for her couldn’t really considered be clothing: the dresses were made of thin fabric that was almost (if not) see through, and short- very short. They were made to be sexy, to leave nothing to the imagination, they were made to tease his needs and to make him want her. And to his dismay was it already working: his long time alone in the dungeon had his instincts and want on edge, only imagining the young woman dressed in these dresses made his dick harden and the Alpha inside of his howl- he had to fight himself to not run into the bath and take her then and there.

_NO- that’s not right. I will not-_

His trousers had constricted in a certain area, but he was able to get his mind back together and force his erection away- for now.

He then had checked on her to make sure she hadn´t drowned (after laying out the most decent dress he had found) and told her to hurry up, so they could eat. His first meal outside his cell.

The whole dinner his mind had wandered towards the Girl: he imagined her skin under his hands, her warmth against his cold skin and her scent in his nose. His animalistic side needed to get to know her better, it had already decided she was his- to the man´s dismay; and so, when he had finished, he had to sedate that need, so he might take care of it in his time in the bath. He was sure now, she wouldn’t try to kill herself.

He had stepped behind her then, letting his hands rest on her hips and his nose move along her neck. Her scent wasn’t strong, and so he had to move very close to her skin to even catch it- but it was still intoxicating, especially where his Mark would be if he Mated her, and he couldn’t supress the instinct to scrape his teeth over it. Though her fearful reaction sobered him up almost at once.

He had made her wait for him naked in the bed. Both of them had to get used to the other close: her, so she wouldn’t be too scared of him. Him, because he needed to sedate his more primal needs at the same time as getting used to her being close like that to him, so his instincts wouldn’t take the better of him in an unfitting moment.

With her scent in his mind and her before his inner eye, he left to take his bath and wash his own cell-scent of his skin, as well as the hard member.

When he had returned, he was satisfied she had followed his orders and he almost purred. Her tensing, when he joined her, made his heart sting on the other hand: she feared he had planned to take her then and there.

“You thought I would start breeding you today, weren’t you? Though it is your luck you are not ready to receive yet. But you will be- soon. So rest, for when you are you will need all the strength and endurance your weak body has.”, he tried to assure her, without letting her know his scheme.

He had been careful to keep enough sheets between him (even though he was wearing trousers now) and her naked skin, so she might feel more safe- but even with that, did it take her a while to fall asleep. He stayed awake until then, faking his own sleep to calm her down.

* * *

 

That night he had decided to keep playing the dominant Alpha (not many knew) he didn’t was, and he was sure it was better for her in the long run. It was better for her to think he was the bad guy than to be kept in the dark, like that she had something to hate- to concentrate her anger at. And that had been the reason for him to treat her like he was, the harsh comments and orders, the way he was treating her from above.

It pained him to see her afraid like that, for her to be always on edge around him, and the fact she had to wear dresses (like she usually didn’t do) and those without underwear, had made her even more uncomfortable.  
He wanted to offer her one of his own shirts, they were longer and would hide more, but he was sure she wouldn’t want that and so he didn’t do it.

The dress she was wearing was thin, and short and he had once again fought his Alpha side to not claim her then and there, but his instincts won, when a moan left her lips- true it was because of the ice cream she was eating, but that mattered not to his instincts.

His Alpha had taken over:  
Within seconds, he had moved the two of them to their shared bed, one hand on her ass, his lips on her neck. He just came back to his mind when he noticed she had lost consciousness; as an Alpha his priority was to make sure his Omega was safe. Only then did he realise he was fully naked and his dick had already brushed against her folds. That had been a close call.

Loki hadn’t joined her that night in the bed, he felt awful for what he had almost done, and so he had spend the night pacing the room and sitting a few meters away. Every other minute looking back at the young woman to make sure she was still alive and whole, that he hadn’t caused her harm.

But she was far gone, and she still wasn’t awaken, when Odin had called for him the next midday, what hat him worried. With no choice than to follow his call, he wrote her a note, so she knew where he was.

* * *

 

“Why hadn’t you started breeding yet? Isn´t she of your liking?”, Odin boomed as soon as Loki had entered the throne room.

“She is not ready yet.”, he tried to reason, but was silenced by an angry glare of the all father.

“I don’t care if she is ready or not. You will start breeding as soon as you go back. Is that understood? Otherwise I will send someone else to make sure she is ready.”, he roared.

_Disgusting old man_

“I understand. Now, can I go? Or do you want to tell me anything else?”, Loki had snapped back.

“Be careful what you say, Loki, I will not be hesitant and let your little pet suffer for it.”

A deep growl left his chest, but he otherwise kept silent- he had to keep the female safe.

“I take that as a sign that you will be following my orders from now on. Good. Now leave. I am sure your Pet is waiting for you.”

When he had returned the room had been quiet, so quiet he had feared for the worst, but than he had found her in the closet, dressed in a green robe and freshly bathed.

He knew she wasn’t ready, but with the threat of the Old man hanging over his head, he had no other choice than to do something. It was obvious she had used some of the things that been brought in for her; she smelled delicious, almost too delicious and he ordered her to never use that again- it was too inviting for him. He knew there had been a razor as well, and he couldn’t but wonder if she had used it.

Her admitting she had- and not only to shave her legs- stirred his animalistic side and his curiosity took over his actions: he lifted her dress to see the junction of her legs bare and smooth. Once again he had to fight for control over his needs, he wanted nothing more than to take her, but he couldn’t, not yet- it wasn’t right- so he had tried to sedate his needs by just being close to her and breathing in her scent. It had calmed his want enough to move them on the balcony where they stood at the railing. Her whole body felt more relaxed against his skin and he decided to test how far he could go now. She seemed to enjoy the attention he was giving her for the most part, until she panicked once again, and begged him to stop. As it had turned out, she was a virgin. That instance made the Alpha in him want her even more, but at the same time it calmed it down: it could wait a day or so longer if it meant to be her first and to be able to claim her as fully his.

Loki had been contempt he would be able to wait, to keep his needs under control now. That was until the next morning and the most delicious smell he had ever encountered came.

The female he had called ´Omega´ from the beginning, had finally presented it seemed; accompanied by a strong heat. Her scent was mouth-watering, and dick hardening; he hadn’t been able to help her, when she stumbled towards the bathroom- her scent was on the verge to start his rut, and then he wouldn’t have been able to let her have her time. To get his mind sorted, he had to take care of his own a few times, before he had been even be safe to think about going to help her.

All this went over board though, when he had found her beneath a cold shower: the water cascading down her naked form, her nipples hardened, and heartbeat raised, her voice begging him to help her and helping her he would.

He remembered carrying her to the bed, where he laid her gently down, his mouth latched to her neck, his hand between her folds. Her small moans and pleads and then the view of her slick folds in front of him, waiting to be parted by his cock. He remembered warning her that it might hurt before he had impaled her, thrusting in and out of her: how tight her walls felt around his dick, how her body moved beneath him. He felt proud and satisfied with her reaction and couldn’t find sleep for hours after he had claimed her for the first time and he knew, even though it wasn’t his right: from that moment on she was his, and he would do anything to protect her.

The next morning he woke up long before her, his heart still felt warm, but at the same time he chastised himself for being week and letting his instincts taking over- her begging hadn’t been because she wanted him, it was because her heat had been torturing her- because he was the only one around to help.

He was indulged in his thoughts when she stirred: her movements were stiff he couldn’t supress a proud rumble. He had then helped her into the bath to let her relax and clean up.

Loki had been reading when he noticed her return, stumbling and groaning for him to help: her heat had returned, but he couldn’t do it – no matter how much he wanted to take her, the fact she would regret it later kept him from it. It pained him, tortured him even to see her in pain- a pain he could take away, but at the same tame would only delay.

She then slumped down, knocked out and he used the time to weave a spell that would supress her symptoms. He just had to explain it to her without giving too much information.

They then had spend the time together on the balcony, her watching a clawed Featherling, him watching her, before stepping behind her, and pressing her against his chest. He had the Odin´s warning in the back of his mind, he wanted to see how far he could go now, he knew he would need to breed her now that she was in heat and he wanted to pleasure her with her fingers, when they were disrupted by a knock on the door.

Odin once again had called him to him and ( after she got dressed in one of his shirts- he was surprised and proud at the same time) when he returned his hard shattered.

The female- his female- still sat on the balcony, her skin burned, and face tear stricken.

_What happened? What is going on?_

Her eyes were dull and empty- like she had given up.

“Why?”, she finally asked with a cracked voice, “Why didn’t you just leave me in the dungeon. You made it clear more than once that I am unworthy of you. Why play with me if I am going to die either way? But then I guess even a god can get bored, and a as an Alpha the prospect of claiming an Omega, even when it is only an unpresented half-blood, for the very first time must bee to alluring to pass. I know I can’t change a thing so I only ask for one thing: If you don’t deem me worthy, let me at least die fast. I cannot take any more torture. So, do what you want and have to do, but please show mercy in the end, Alpha.”

The young woman had been barely louder than a whisper, and her eyes began to grow heavy, threatening to close on their own accord. It scared him. Angered him that something had made her think he would let her die. There she was sitting, begging him to give her a fast death, she gave him her consent to do whatever he liked- as long as he would kill her merciful.

She had come to terms with the fact she will die and laid her life in his hands. His Alpha roared in anger and whimpered in pain at the same time, seeing his Mate in such a distress and he usually would kill anyone who caused this- but somehow he knew Odin had his fingers in this and so that would have to wait, or even never happen.

Hearing a servant was cause of this, he needed to make sure she knew he wouldn’t kill her; his anger about the servant mirrored in his voice, he only then noticed his strong grip he had on her head, and he send her to eat. He in the meantime tried to calm down and form a plan: he had no other choice than to claim her fully, he realised- it was the only way to calm her down and to show she was safe- not to mention it would ease his own mind too.

_It must happen today. I am sorry little Omega, but if this is the only way to ease your pain, I will not let you suffer._

His mind set, he waited for her return, only to call her to join him on the comforter. Soon she had relaxed against his body- no sign of fear in her posture, and he took that as a sign that it was safe for him to follow his plan. The Alpha inside began to purr and stir with the need to make her feel good, to show her how important she was for them and so he had made sure to please her first, using every little skill he knew.

The god had taken in every little titch of her body, every little moan and his that left her lips. He was caught in the sight that enfolded in front of him, his dick growing harder and harder, twitching in his pants, but yet he still wouldn’t let it spring free; it was all about her!

When he was satisfied with the first round of pleasure he had given her, he couldn’t wait any longer to mark her- to make her his Mate. He tried his best to not be too harsh, to not lose control so she could find pleasure in this as well, he began thrusting in and out of her until he felt his knot inflate inside of her, following more an instinct than his plan, he bit down on her neck- marking her as his.

The primal euphoria of claiming a mate took over his mind, and he realised to late that he had lost control over his body: his Jotun- form breached causing his body to grow; that meant his dick was growing in size as well, stretching the walls of the young female to a degree that he was sure they would break and only a moment they did. Her pain-filled whimpers and cries filled his mind and shattered his heart, filling it with guilt.

Using all his inner strength, he fought his Giantform back, causing him to lay behind a crying female.

_What have I done? I am sorry Omega- please- what have I done?_

He tried everything to calm his mate down, but deep inside he knew he couldn’t, and he even feared he would make it worse. As gentle as possible he had removed himself from her only to lift her and place her onto the comfort of their bed.

Guilt plagued his mind in a burning way, and he felt his heart clenched when his eyes fell onto his blood covered dick; he really had ripped her open, and the fact the bond he had made between the two of them let him feel her pain, made him wants to vomit.

He tried to get his mind of what happened and did things to keep his mind occupied, but it had been to no avail, because every time he breathed, the scent of her blood entered his nose.

_I almost killed her then, I almost killed my Omega._  
\- she isn’t yours though, you only did what you did to save her. She will never be fully yours.  
I just need to keep her safe, until I get her away.

The Alpha had to make sure his Mate was ok, that she would stay nourished and strong, he needed her to eat, and so, he had finally approached her when it was time for dinner and his heart lifted for a moment when she accepted his help and shirt.

When he had carried her into the bath, he had contemplated to stay with her, to help her clean or to make sure her exhaustion wouldn’t cause her more harm; hell he had to fight his inner Alpha because it demanded to be close to it´s fresh Mate. But he couldn’t do it, she needed her time alone and so he concentrated on the feelings their bond let him feel.

His heard had made a leap, when panic entered his mind, but he soon learned that it was her reaction to what he had done to her and guilt once again burned inside of him. He would feel that guilt for a long time without many interruptions. One though happened almost immediately: the servant that had caused his Mate´s panic, had the audacity to return and he had to use all his inner strength to not rip that Omega Bitch into little pieces. Shouldn’t she head his warning though, he would do just that.

Dinner was almost unbearable for him, her intoxicating scent kept teasing his animalistic side, and he needed to get rid of it, while on the same time keeping her close. His only chance was the balcony, hoping the fresh winds would blow the most of her scent away, so he wouldn’t take her again before she was able to rest enough.

But his plan wouldn’t go as planned: he had just told her he would let her heal and alone as soon as her heat was over, when she had begun to roll her hips, teasing his dick through the fabric of his pants. And ohh did he liked that, she was giving herself to him on her own free will and it took a lot of strength to stop her, but he knew he had to: she was still hurt, and he feared he would make it worse when she wasn’t prepared for him. He almost came multiple times himself, just listening to the noises she made, the way her body reacted to his teasing, but he miraculously didn’t. He did though, when she took matters in her own hands and she grabbed his dick, before sliding down on it. He begged her to stop, but she did not; was it because she didn’t care, or because she didn’t realized he needed her to stop, he didn’t know, and at that moment he didn’t care: her riding him, the feeling of her wet folds around his dick let his instincts take over and just sat there and enjoyed. He only came to his senses moments before he came: guilt beat his pleasure as he came, his knot inflating, locking them into place.

Exhausted he had rested against his chest, the only question plaguing her mind was if she had done well, and he was eager to calm her worry. That had been the best sex he ever had.

But that didn’t ease the never-ending guilt he was feeling for what he had to do to her.

He then had spent the next hour to just watch her sleep, her head resting on his shoulder, playing with the soft strands of her (y/hc) hair, he only was able to part from her when the air grew cold. After cleaning her up, he had let her rest beneath the soft covers. He hadn´t even realized she had woken up, until she had suddenly stood behind him, her skin cold as ice and she panicked when he asked her why she was outside. Worry ruled his actions, putting her under slightly warm water, before he allowed her into the hot tub to warm her up. Not once leaving her side. Ending in another round of breeding and the bond had told him she wanted it as well.

_Those are just her instincts talking. She will never want you. I am so sorry that you must go through this._

Her heat had been over the two days later, giving him a reason to stay away- no matter how much it had hurt him. But he knew she had only been acting the way she had, because of her heat and he couldn’t bare to see her pain whenever she would look at him, so he kept away.

But he could still feel her pain.

_I am so sorry._

Then one morning, he saw her run into the bath and not a second later he heard her reaching and groaning, at once setting his Alpha inside on high alert:

His Omega was in pain, ill even, but at the same time this was something he had waited for, even with not knowing it.   
His seed must have found its target, impregnating his Mate during her first heat. He felt proud and worried at the same time.

This instinct turned out to be true; the healer had told them that (y/n) was with child. (y/n), such a beautiful name- why hadn’t he thought about asking her for her name. But his proud was quickly replaced by fear: what would Odin´s next step might be? What would happen now? The answer he got to that question pained him: if it turned out to be a girl, she would have to die.

That his heart shattered at that moment was an understatement, at that moment he wished he had taken his life a long time ago. He had cursed two innocent lives with just being alive.

“At least like that, she will not grow up raised by a monster.”, she had told him, after hearing what fait laid upon them, and to say that destroyed the last piece of his heart was an understatement.

He couldn’t move for the next two days, and only when her pained groan reached his ears, he was able to react; his instinct to care and protect his Mate took over and he almost run into the bath, only to see her bath, clutching her head.

“Just a headache.”, she had tried to reassure him with a smile, but he didn’t falter, “Do- do you want to join me in the bath? Or- or do you want me to get out?”

“No. I- I will leave you to it- just remember what the healer said. Please.”, never would he force her to do something against her will again, only when her life -their pups life would be on the line.

He couldn´t bare to see her when she stepped out of the water, his pup was growing inside of her, but for what price and what will her wellbeing cost?

He wanted nothing more than to tell her the reason for all of this, who was behind it and why he couldn’t tell her in the first place. But that would mean her certain death. That was when she had surprised him. She had figured it own on her own- that he was a prisoner just as her and that Odin was behind all of this. And she surprised him again when she didn’t tell him to stay away, but to snuggle into him, even allowing him to let his hands roam her body- resting where his pup was growing.

He had never felt that whole before.

That was the moment he swore he would get them of the Planet, and if it would cost him his own life. He would be happy to give it so they could life. Now the only thing he needed was a plan. And no one was better making plans to leave Asgard then him. It only would take some time.

But for now, he was contempt with only laying there, his Mate in his arms. He will enjoy that as long as he would be able too.

He wished this moment would never end.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, abo-dynamics, mention of injury, might be emotional

The two weeks were filled with fear and uncertainty and about what will happen when the healer will return to determine what the gender of your unborn child will be.

You had soon forgiven Loki for what he had done. You understood he was just as prisoner as you were. And even though your pregnancy was still young, it already changed the way you felt and behaved. It was almost like you needed him close to you for even be able to breath without problem. Whenever he was not close, or he was deep in thought you felt drawn to him with the need to touch him. That was so unlike you that when this feeling spread inside you, you were almost panicking, and for him it was similar. Whenever you felt uneasy or you body even thought about thinking to maybe get nauseous, the Alpha was at your side, drawing soothing circles on your back and spending you as much comfort as he could all the while peppering you with soft and featherlight kisses.

The two of you spend the most time cuddling on the bed, the balcony or during a warm bath. Enjoying how whole you felt and how at ease your instincts were now that you had accepted him as your Mate. Something you never really wanted, and yet you couldn’t think about a better feeling than being close to him. Even though you still hated how you had come into this situation.

You had still continued to wear your Alpha´s clothes and somehow, he was even able to manage to get you some underwear to wear beneath his shirts.

* * *

 

You had just woken up when your Omega called for you to find your Alpha who had laid down with you for your nap, but now wasn’t even close enough for you to smell him, his side of the bed already being cold.

_Where is he? God dammit these instincts start to annoy the crab out of me-_

Scanning the room with your eyes, you finally found him sitting on the comforter on the balcony, looking out at the ocean far below. Seemingly deep in thought. Wind let his dark hair dance around his face and shoulders, his body tense.

With soft footfalls you walked towards him, the warm floor of the balcony feeling good against your naked feet. No leaf, nor stick or little pellet laid in your path and even though you were quiet, he noticed you approach him before you had even reached him.

“Everything ok Omega?”, he asked, standing up and pulling you against his chest, his nose disappearing into your hair.

Why he still called you Omega and not (y/n), you didn’t know. Maybe he had gotten used to it over the time, or it was because it was an Alpha thing to do, you didn’t know.

“I am fine. The nap did me good. But what about you? You seemed to be in thought-“

“-don’t worry about me. The healer will be here soon.”, he whispered, his voice strained and sad at the last part.

“Yeah-I-“, you started, but were interrupted by a knock on the door. Like fate wanted to mock you with its timing.

Your bodies had tensed upon hearing that sound and your Alpha´s chest vibrated with the deep rumble that escaped his throat, before he roared for the person to enter.

It was the healer.

“Prince Loki. Lady (y/n). How are you feeling today? I am glad you kept my orders to heart and came closer to each other.”, she smiled and greeted them, stepping into the centre of the room.

“Can we just get it over with?”, you mumbled against his chest, your hands clutching the back of his shirt.

“I am sorry Omega.”, he hummed, carefully moving you to the bed where the healer joined you.

“Lady (y/n)”, she whispered, “I heard about the lingering fate. I am sorry. No female should go through this. But now, I will take a look at you and your child.”

You sat still, your head resting on you’re the god´s shoulder and his arm draped around your shoulder, spending comfort, while the healer took care of you.

“I am sorry Lady (y/n). Prince Loki- I will return tomorrow, do what you have to do until then. I am sorry.”, was the only thing she said before leaving.

You two knew what that meant: you were carrying a daughter, and therefore she had to die.

Silence hung between you and the man, both of you feeling numb.

“Omega, sleep. Tomorrow will not be easy.”, Loki whispered into your ear after what felt like hours, pulling you with down on the bed.

* * *

 

It was dark outside when you were awoken by the feeling of being carried and you felt panic fill your heard, when you noticed the distinctive scent of your Alpha and him whispering into your ear.

“Shhh- its me, don’t panic. But be silent.”, he breathed.

“What is going on?”, you breathed back, your eyes scanning your surroundings, you seemed to be in a sidearm of the castle and on your way out of it.

“I now ways out of the city and off Asgard. Dangerous ways. I will see you to safety.”, he hummed turning around a corner and into a garden.

The moon shined bright and therefore you were able to see the way the Alpha was carrying you: he was aiming for the woods.

His warm body with its soothing scent and the rocking motion of his walk was lulling you back into your sleep.

“Omega, I need you to wake up.”, he whispered into your ears, gently shaking your body.

“Huh?”, you groaned, still partly asleep, but when you felt his tens muscles beneath your body, you jerked awake. Something wasn’t right.

“There are guards closing in. You need to go the rest of the way alone- shh, don’t talk- if I don’t distract them and get them of our trail, they will find us. They will bring us back to the palace.”, he declared, staring into the woods that surrounded the two of you.

You didn’t want to go back. But you didn’t want to get separated from him either.

“What do I have to do?”, you mumbled, your pain and fear evident in your voice.

“There is a little cave fifteen minutes down that path. In that cave you will find what looks like a vein of opal- walk through it. It will bring you back to Earth, if I remember correctly to a forest in the west of the USA. I will follow you as soon as I can. Don’t worry to stay close to the portal. When I come after you, I will find you.”, he hummed, his eyes staring into yours. His hands embracing your face.

“But-“

“I will return to you- and to our daughter. But until then, promise me you will take care of you and be safe.”, he painfully whispered, but with an oath swinging in his voice.

“But- can´t they just bring me back once I am there?”, you worriedly asked, placing a kiss on his lips.

“No. There are old laws against it. No one is allowed to take an Omega- especially not a mated one- against her will to Asgard, no matter the circumstances. On earth, you will be safe from Odin and his plans. And our daughter can be born.” , he stated, his eyes drinking in every little detail he could before kissing you passionately, “- now go and don’t look back until you are in safety. No matter what you hear. Promise me- please.”

“I promise. But be safe-Please.”, you whispered, drinking his lips and him in in every detail.

“I will. Now go, they are coming closer. Remember. I will come back to you.”, and after a last longing kiss, the Alpha left into the woods and you turned to find that cave.

You had just reached it, when your ears caught the sound of fighting. Loki had found the guards, or the guards him. 

You needed to hurry.

Now you ran, even though your instincts told you to turn around and help him, but he had ordered you to get back to earth- so you did.

Clinging of chainmail and moving armour entered your ears when you found the cave and the portal you were looking for.  One of the guards caught up to you the moment you reached the portal. He was the last thing you saw of Asgard- him and his bloodied armour.

* * *

 

It was night on the other side of the portal and you found yourself standing in the middle of another forest.

_Please come back Loki- better find some civilisation-_

Hours you walked through the woods it finally lightened and you stepped onto a path.

_Up or down- that is the question. I will do down-_

Dawn was approaching when you found yourself on what seemed to be a street. Following said street with your eyes, they caught the sign of a diner.

_Maybe I can call Mr and Mrs Alvarez from there. Or at least get to know where I am._

“Good morning, how can I- Miss are you alright?”, the young waitress greeted you upon hearing you enter, “Do you want me to call the cops?”

“Huh? Ehm, no, maybe- where am I?”. you asked, avoiding her eyes and taking a look at yourself in the widow.

“Just outside of Oakland, Miss. I can call the Sheriff for you- or should I call someone else?”, she answered, motioning for you to sit down and grabbing a first aid kit for the scratches you caught in the woods.

“I- could I call my friends?”, you asked her, looking around in the empty diner.

“Of course. Wait here. I will get our phone. Do you want something to eat or drink? You look like you were running through the forest.”

“Ca- a water please? Thank you, I promise you I will make it as quick as possible.”, you whispered grateful.

“Don’t worry- Here you go. I will get you something to eat as well.”

Dialling the number of the only people you trusted (and knew) you waited for the Mexican couple to answer.

“Si-“, you heard Mrs Alvarez answer tiredly.

“Mrs Alvarez-“, you started but were interrupted by the woman at once.

“(y/n)- is that you? Where are you? Are you alright?- “

“I am at a diner outside of Oakland. I – I don’t know if I am alright and I don’t know where to go.”, you admitted, hoping they would be willing to help. You had been gone for around two months without any word.

“You will come home. We were worried child. Outside Oakland you said. I will call Marcus, wait there he will come and bring you home. And then you can tell us what happened. I will make you something good to eat.”, she declared, worry and happiness evident in her voice and you couldn’t supress a smile. She always had treated you like a daughter.

Lizzy, the waitress had just brought you some toast and a warm tea, when the rumble of motorbikes approached, only to turn into the parking lot of the diner.

“I can tell them to leave-“, Lizzy told you, but the look in her eyes told you she didn’t felt at ease at that moment.

“No- I think they are here for me. I think I now them. Thank you though.”

“O-Ok. I will wait over there. Just let me know if I should call the cops.”

“Will do Lizzy. Thank you.”

That moment the door of the diner jumped open and at least ten men in biker-gear entered. Guided by the very Mexican you were waiting for: Marcus Alvarez, Mr and Mrs Alvarez son and the President of the Mayans MC. Though until now you never bothered to know that. He was just Alvarez when he came to visit his parents once a month.

He seemed to find you at once and strode towards you, only to stop right next to the booth you were sitting in. You felt his eyes roam your body, only to rest on the mark on your neck. Only now did you realize that you were still only wearing one of Loki´s shirts you used to sleep in.

“(y/n), you ok?”, he asked, anger dancing in his eyes.

“I- maybe-“, you mumbled, his anger filled eyes causing you to look away.

_Is he angry at me? I-_

“Come- We will get you home. We were worried about you.”, he answered, his eyes getting softer, “you will ride with the Prospect in the van if that is ok with you.”

“Yeah. Thank you.”

____

That had been eight months ago.

Mrs Alvarez had waited for you, still wearing her nightgown, but already with a full prepared breakfast. She had pulled you into a hug and fussed over you as soon as you had entered through the door. Making you sit down, before sending you into their bath so you were able to take a shower and then giving you some old clothes of her son to wear for the moment.

They had let you eat, before asking you what had happened. You had told them the truth- well parts of it. There was no denying that you had left against your will and so you had told them a man with a LOT of power had let you get kidnapped, so you could be Mated with his son. But you had made sure to mention more than once that said son had no say in that and if he hadn’t done as his father demanded you would have died.

To say the Alvarez were furious would have been an understatement. Marcus demanded to know who it was, so he could take care of it with his men. You simply said you don’t know, for you had never seen that man (what wasn’t a lie) and so he had only made you promise to call him should you even only thought you would see one of his men. And you promised.

They were happy and sad at the same time when they heard that you were awaiting a child, and that- regardless the circumstances, you had found a loving and caring Alpha, who had stayed behind and risked his life for you to be able to flee.

Since that day you had lived with Mr and Mrs Alvarez in their house, own little room and everything. You had continued to work for them, to keep your mind off things you had said. And it was true. The fact that you were separated from Loki, made your heart ache and your mind sting- Wolfbloods were not made to be parted from their Mates for long and now you were suffering:

You couldn’t sleep well. You had to force yourself to eat enough, because you didn’t feel hungry at all and the headaches were worse than worse sometimes. But the real pain started after your bump started to show, the never-ending reminder that you were alone, and that your child will maybe never know her father.

Mrs Alvarez or Marcus´s mate had come with you to your check-ups, always escorted by her son, and you were sure the waiting room of the hospital were now filled with bikers- they all had somehow come to like you over the years- waiting for the Doc to say that you had given birth to your daughter. You had learned that you had betted on what name you will chose, and even came up with a few names as well.

Five hours. That was how long you had been in labour until your daughter had seen the first light of the world she would be living in.

Five exhausting hours of pain, screams, cursed and tears. Mrs Alvarez always at your side and only leaving when little Eliza had been taken away by the nurses to be cleaned and checked up.

Marcus and some of the others had then come inside to gratulate you and see who had won- it was the Prospect- before leaving you alone, but not without letting you know there will always be one of them outside to make sure their little angels were safe.

As soon as your little girl had been brought back to you, you had been able to finally fall asleep, your daughter laying beside you, her little heart strong and breathing even.

That night you dreamed of someone caressing your cheek and placing a soft kiss on your forehead.

“I love you (y/n). You and our daughter.”

_***end*** _


End file.
